Gods and demigods Read the Queen's Champion
by Flamebird101
Summary: Characters from the Queen's Champion are sent back in time to one year after Titan War to read a book. How will they react when they read about Percy jackson and his adventures? What will happen when they discover what happens to the Maiden Goddess? What happens when they discover secrets and truths? I do not own anything. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Anaklusmos14.
1. Chapter 1: The Betrayal

It had been one year since the Hero of Olympus disappeared. Thalia and Poseidon were the worse. Athena still couldn't believe that her daughter would do something like that. It was the Winter Solstice when a flash of light appeared and five people were there. One had a hood a cloak and hood that covered his face. "Three of you I know, two I don't, introduce yourselves," Zeus said.

"I am Chloe, daughter of Athena," said the littlest.

"I am Zoe Nightshade, co-lieutenant of the Hunters," said Zoe.

"I am Phoebe, daughter of Ares, Hunter of Artemis," said Phoebe.

"I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus, co-lieutenant of the Hunters," said Thalia.

"I am not allowed to introduce myself until the _end_ of the _second_ chapter," said the person in the cloak. "Don't worry, I'm a friend and _very_ well known. We have come with a book and a letter."

"Alright read the letter," Zeus ordered.

"Dear Olympians,

We will be sending people from the future to this time period during the story. Please read the _entire_ book and do _not_ harm any of the people we send.

Enjoy Reading,

The Fates."

"Very well, who will start?" Zeus asked.

"I will, brother," Hestia said.

**Chapter 1: The Betrayal**

**Twelve Olympian gods and goddesses stormed into the throne room on Olympus expecting to battle the Titan Lord Kronos as he attempted to destroy their seats of powers. But when they burst into through the doors, they saw a sight no one expected. Luke Castellan, who had become the host for the Titan Lord, lay motionless on the floor, apparently dead. Percy Jackson stood above Annabeth Chase with his sword aimed at her throat. Unnoticed by the Olympians were the tears falling from his face.**

Everyone straightened as this was very familiar.

**When Annabeth noticed the Olympians, she quickly cried out for help.**

**"Mom, please help me. Percy is trying to kill me. He's a traitor." Annabeth yelled sounding helpless.**

**"That lying bitch," Thalia hissed.**

Athena looked down in shame. She remembered this incident quite clearly.

**Before anyone could react, Athena sent a blast of energy at the son of Poseidon, knocking him off his feet. Annabeth quickly pulled out her dagger and aimed for a spot below Percy's left armpit. Before she could stab him, a silver arrow flew through the air, impaling the daughter of Athena through the arm that held the dagger causing the dagger to go flying across the floor.**

"You didn't even hear _his_ side of the story," Poseidon growled.

"I'm sorry, I was just protecting my daughter. Surely you would have done the same thing if the it were _your_ son," Athena said.

"I accept your apology, and you are right Athena, I would have done the same thing," Poseidon sighed.

**"You lying bitch." Spat a hobbling teenage girl in a silver parka. Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, stood glaring at the blonde haired demigod.**

**Athena turned to attack the girl but was met with both a master bolt and trident leveled at her face.**

Athena looked down feeling guilty of what happened.

**"Enough!" Zeus bellowed. "Thalia, explain what is going on." Zeus ordered in an agitated tone.**

**"First, you must restrain Annabeth. She is a traitor and will kill Percy first chance she gets." Thalia said gesturing to the semi-conscious Percy Jackson on the throne room floor.**

Thalia gritted her teeth at her former best friend.

**"You lie. We clearly saw Jackson trying to kill my daughter." Athena hissed.**

"And you call yourself the goddess of _Wisdom_ and _Reason_," Poseidon muttered although Athena could not hear him.

**"Silence!" Zeus yelled. "Ares, detain the girl. Apollo, tend to Jackson." Zeus barked before gesturing for Thalia to continue.**

**Ares snapped his fingers and Annabeth was bound in celestial bronze shackles, while Apollo checked on Percy who was starting to regain his senses.**

**"Annabeth, Percy and I were on our way to the throne room following Kronos. Outside the door, a statue of Hera fell and landed on my leg. Percy tried to help me, but Annabeth dragged him into the throne room saying there was no time. As I struggled to free myself, I could hear Percy battling the Titan Lord. I managed to get free and dragged myself to the throne room doors just in time to see Annabeth sneak up behind Percy and stab him in the lower back. When the blade bounced off, Annabeth seemed shocked. I heard her say that that was where his Achilles' spot was to Kronos or Luke. Percy whirled around and stabbed Luke in his side, a strike that somehow found Luke's Achilles' spot. Annabeth then began attacking Percy, screaming about him killing the love of her life. Percy quickly disarmed her and had his sword at her throat. When Annabeth asked what he was waiting for, Percy told her that her fate wasn't his to decide. Percy said it would be up to the gods to decide what to do with her." Thalia explained out of breath as Apollo made his way to her to heal her leg.**

Athena buried her head in her hands. She couldn't believe her daughter would do something like that. Annabeth used to be her favorite daughter, now it was Chloe.

**"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Athena snapped at Thalia.**

**Thalia glared at the goddess before speaking, "I swear on the River Styx that every word I just told the gods was true." Thalia said still glaring at the Goddess of Wisdom.**

Athena cried as she knew that Thalia had to be telling the truth. Poseidon walked over and comforted her.

**Thunder rumbled loudly and the gods turned to look at Annabeth with looks of rage while she cowered in her shackles.**

**Percy managed to get to his feet and stumbled his way toward Thalia, who was now able to stand after Apollo had worked on her leg. As soon as he reached her, he hugged her tightly, whispering thank you, as tears still fell from his eyes. Thalia, who was also crying, hugged her cousin back just as tightly. Both Percy and Thalia sat near the hearth as the Olympians repaired the damage to their thrones and the throne room. Annabeth was proven a traitor and sentenced to Tartarus after her memories were searched and the gods saw she had been a traitor since the beginning with Luke.**

"All of it was a lie," Thalia whispered along the man in the cloak.

**Once the throne room was repaired, the gods brought all the surviving demigods from the war, along with all the Cyclops and nature spirits who fought, inside the throne room for the reward ceremony. As Zeus droned on and on about the bravery of the gods, Percy comforted his cousin as she continued to cry about the betrayal of their best friend. The same girl, who up until an hour prior, Percy had been hopelessly in love with. He, along with just about everyone else, thought she felt the same way. Apparently it had all been and act and now Percy was at a total loss for answers. His face slowly morphed into one with a look of hopelessness. His eyes lost their mirth and light, becoming lifeless and lost.**

Poseidon had a look of sympathy towards his son.

**Percy was snapped back to attention when the gods began to talk about the demigods. Hestia, who was sitting with both Percy and Thalia, gestured for the pair to go forward to hear what Zeus had to say.**

**Zeus called for Percy's Cyclops half-bother Tyson to come forward. Zeus appointed Tyson a general in the armies of Olympus; the leader of the Cyclops Army in times of war required by the gods. When Zeus offered Tyson a weapon of his choice, Tyson chose a stick. Most chuckled at the request but Percy just stared blankly ahead.**

Everyone laughed at Tyson remembering his enthusiasm about having a stick as a weapon.

**After Tyson, Grover was appointed a new Lord of the Wild and given a place on the Council of Cloven Elders, to which he fainted after being told.**

Everyone laughed at Grover too.

**Next was Thalia. She was promised help in filling the Hunter's ranks and was complimented by both her father Zeus and mistress Artemis.**

Thalia smiled at her mistress.

**"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon bellowed, as his voice quickly hushed all talking.**

**Percy walked forward, bowing to Zeus first, before kneeling in front of his father's feet. Everyone stared at Percy who kept his head down, face emotionless.**

**"Rise, my son." Poseidon said.**

Poseidon smiled proudly at his son. Even though he was not here, he was still happy for his son.

**Percy rose to his feet, his facial features never wavering.**

**"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"**

**The question was met with silence.**

**"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."**

"Wow, the council actually _agrees_ with something," Hera said shockingly.

Everyone laughed at Percy's comment.

**Percy looked up slowly, "Anything?"**

**Zeus nodded grimly, "I know what you will ask, the greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on any mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."**

**Percy didn't hesitate.**

**"No thank you Lord Zeus." He said emotionlessly.**

Everyone except for the man in the cloak looked shocked again. They still couldn't believe that someone would turn down godhood.

**"No." Zeus growled. "You are turning down our generous offer?"**

**"I understand it is unexpected my Lord. But I would like a gift. Do you promise to grant my wish?" Percy asked calmly.**

**Zeus eyed him warily, "If it is within our power."**

**"It is, and it's less difficult than making me a god. But I need your word on the River Styx." Percy added.**

**"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"**

"Considering that two of the Big Three broke their oaths, one who broke it twice, I don't think you guys are that good at keeping promises," Thalia said.

**Percy turned and looked at Hades, "Someone once told me to always get a solemn oath."**

**Hades smirked, "Guilty."**

Everyone laughed at Hades.

**"Fine," Zeus growled. "In the name of the council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request, as long as it is within the power of the gods."**

**Thunder boomed outside.**

**"Honestly Lord Zeus, I need some more time in the mortal world. Everything I thought I knew turned out to be a lie. While I'd like to be immortal, I'd rather avoid being bound by ancient laws. The first part of my wish is to be granted partial immortality like the Hunters of Artemis. I would also like cabins to be built at Camp Half Blood for all gods, both major and minor. I think my cousin Nico has proven himself to be more than worthy to have his own cabin." Percy started before he was interrupted.**

**"Are you calling me a minor god, Jackson?" Hades yelled.**

"Of course he isn't you doof!" Persephone said smacking her husband on the back of his head.

**Surprisingly, Percy smirked, "No Uncle. I just wanted to make sure Nico got his own cabin. I'm not quite done yet."**

**Hades' eyes widened before narrowing at Percy, waiting for him to continue.**

**"I want the minor gods who joined the Titans to be pardoned just this once. I want the peaceful Titans like Calypso and Leto to be freed from their prisons. And lastly, I would like both my Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia to have their thrones returned to them. That is my wish." Percy finished before returning to his position kneeling in front of his father.**

Hestia and Hades smiled at their nephew. Without them they would still be treated poorly by most of their family.

**Zeus snorted, "Is that all?"**

**"Percy," his father said, "you ask a lot."**

**"I hold you to your oath, all of you." Percy said calmly.**

"Very wise," Athena said.

**The council was silent. Percy looked up to see a number of different looks. Some looked angry but others confused. Percy caught the silvery eyes of Artemis boring into him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but Percy looked away, deciding being a jackalope was not worth finding out.**

Artemis smirked.

**"You wish for immortality, but freedom from the ancient laws. You could become a dangerous enemy over time should your loyalties ever change." Zeus said with narrowed eyes.**

"He would be the _last_ person to betray Olympus," Zoe said.

**Percy stood from his spot at his father's feet and calmly walked in front of Zeus' throne where he knelt.**

**"I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear by the River Styx to stay forever loyal to Olympus and to fight to defend it should the need arise from another threat." Percy stated seriously.**

**Thunder boomed again, sealing the oath.**

"That sounds dramatic," Hermes said.

Apollo nodded his head in agreement.

**The Olympians looked at Percy with shock now, except Athena. She was still fuming about her daughter being a traitor. She still hated Percy but she was mostly embarrassed her daughter had been a traitor right under her nose for years.**

Athena looked away ashamed that she was so stupid.

**Zeus' anger seemed to diminish rather quickly after Percy's oath. He was angry about being told what to do but now had an extremely powerful demigod at his disposal and decided that the benefits outweighed the drawbacks.**

**"Very well Perseus. We the council shall grant your wish." Zeus thundered as two new thrones rose at the end of the rows of thrones.**

**Hades' looked at Percy oddly before giving a grudging nod of appreciation. Hestia walked up to Percy and hugged him tightly.**

Hestia smiled widely at Percy even though he wasn't here.

**She leaned down to his ear, "Thank you Perseus. If you ever need help, come to hearth and I will be there for you." She whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek and walking to her new throne. Percy's face broke into the smallest of smiles for a second before the pain of betrayal wiped it from his face again.**

**Percy returned to his position kneeling in front of Zeus, waiting to be dismissed.**

**"Artemis, please come here, daughter." Zeus announced.**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes a bit but got up from her throne and strode over to where Percy was standing.**

**"It would be easiest if you could just give Perseus the same immortality as your hunters." Zeus asked.**

**Artemis nodded and touched Percy's shoulder, causing him to glow silver for a second before it vanished.**

"Why would he be glowing silver?" Zeus asked. "He only needs immortality, and he wouldn't be glowing silver for just immortality."

Artemis shrugged but knew what it was.

**"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Percy said politely.**

**Artemis stared at Percy for a moment before giving him a nod and returning to her throne.**

**"I believe this ceremony is now complete. New cabins will be built at Camp Half Blood and the peaceful Titans shall be released as soon as possible. Now, we shall celebrate our victory with a party on Olympus." Zeus thundered.**

"Yeah, I love parties!' Apollo cheered.

Hermes nodded. The number pranks that could be pulled during a party. Dionysus also agreed it was the one time he was allowed to have wine.

**Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes all smiled and vanished. When the first person opened the throne room doors, they were greeted with a massive courtyard filled with food and wine. Music was playing and a dance floor was set up. People began exiting the throne room and heading to the party.**

**Percy hung back waiting for people to clear out so he could slip out without being noticed. He already had plans on how he wanted to spend the foreseeable future.**

"Why didn't he stay?" Apollo frowned.

"He needed some time," Hera responded. "He needed to let things calm down."

**When everyone was gone, Percy made to sneak off through a side room to escape the party. But when he turned, he saw Hera glaring at him from her throne.**

**Percy tensed a bit but then surprisingly made his way over to her throne and bowed.**

**"Lady Hera, I was wondering if I could please have a moment of your time." Percy asked quietly.**

**Hera narrowed her eyes at Percy but gave him a slight nod.**

**"I just wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you last year after the quest in the Labyrinth. I didn't actually agree with what she said to you but I was naïve and stupid. I was trying to direct your anger toward me instead of her. I am sorry for what I said." Percy explained. He bowed and turned to leave but was stopped when Hera spoke.**

Hera smiled. She finally made her peace with Percy. Only she and Hestia knew where he was. She glanced at the man in the cloak but quickly looked to her sister.

**"Wait, Perseus." Hera called.**

**Percy turned back and looked up at Hera, half expecting to get incinerated.**

"I wouldn't incinerate, my son," Hera muttered although no one could hear her.

**"I believe you are trying to avoid the celebration, correct?" Hera asked.**

**Percy nodded warily.**

**"Well, I will help you. Thank you for your apology. While I was angry, I understand your reasons." Hera said with a small smile before she snapped her fingers and Percy vanished.**

Hera and Hestia grinned at Percy, even though he wasn't here, he was still their favorite demigod.

**Percy reappeared inside an empty Camp Half- Blood. Percy felt relieved knowing he wouldn't have to deal with anyone seeing him leave. He quickly went into the Poseidon cabin and gathered clothes, money, drachmas, weapons and supplies. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a short letter addressed to Chiron.**

The man in the cloak looked into the distance remembering this.

**Percy left his cabin and walked into the dining pavilion where he convinced a few nymphs to give him some food for travel. Percy walked over to the brazier and dropped a couple pieces of his food into the fire. "For Lady Hera. Thank you for getting me off Olympus." Percy muttered before jogging off to the big house where he left the note for Chiron. Percy looked over the camp one last time before he made his way up Half Blood Hill. After petting Peleus, Percy turned his back on his home for the past four years, unsure when or if he would see it again.**

The gods looked pitiful towards the hero. He had loved Annabeth so much, and she deceived him.

**Line Break**

**The next morning when Chiron returned to Camp Half Blood with the demigods, he was greeted with a letter that sent a pang of pain through his heart.**

**Dear Chiron,**

**I am letting you know I won't be staying at camp for a while. After everything that happened yesterday, I have decided to spend some time traveling. I need some time to sort through my emotions. Please don't think I am angry with you or anyone. You are like a father to me, and the campers like my brothers and sisters. I just need some time to myself. Please don't search for me. I will return when I have figured things out. Thank you for everything Chiron, and please tell the campers I am sorry.**

**Thank you,**

**Percy Jackson.**

"That's it," Hestia said closing the book. "Who wants to read?"

"I would, Lady Hestia," the man in the cloak said in a husky voice.

_**A/N: Hey, I have another story called the Gods and demigods read Altered Destinies, another story of Anaklusmos14. Check it out. I will be listing the 100th, 1000th, 10000th, etc reader, follower, favoriter, and reviewer. Till next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery Man

"I would, Lady Hestia," the man in the cloak said in a husky voice.

**Chapter 2: Mystery Man**

**(Five Years Later)**

**Five years since anyone had seen the Hero of Olympus.**

"Five _years_," Poseidon said.

**Poseidon was in a deep depression, the seas had been restless for over three years. Everyone believed Percy would return on his own. They thought he would travel, kill a few monsters to blow off some steam, then return to camp. But after a year and no word, people began to worry. After two, Zeus sent the Hunters of Artemis to track Percy down, simply to check on him.**

"If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be," Hera muttered.

**Since his disappearance, most of the gods had let go of their grudges toward Percy, realizing his heart and intentions were pure. After the third year and no luck in tracking him, people began to worry about his safety. Hades assured the council that Percy was still alive, but people still worried. After the fourth year, people began to think he would never return. He was immortal; but after no contact, it seemed Percy was cutting himself off from the godly world. Despite losing hope, the hunters continued to search for Percy. It was mostly because Thalia had never been the same after Percy disappeared.**

The man in the cloak grinned even though no one could see him.

**She knew Annabeth's betrayal had hurt Percy the worst but losing him made the loss that much tougher for Thalia. Artemis was also furious a demigod had managed to evade her hunters for so long. They had never failed a mission. Until Percy Jackson that is. It was as if he had vanished from the face of the Earth. Close, but not quite.**

The man in the cloak smirked at the Hunters. "Clue one," he muttered.

**Two years after Percy's disappearance, demigods began showing up at Camp Half Blood seemingly by themselves. The demigods said they were found by a man who helped them travel to camp but refused to go into camp with them. People had hoped it was Percy but when the demigods described the man, they said he had brown hair and brown eyes, crushing the hope that Percy was around.**

The man in the cloak smirked this time towards the campers and gods.

**After the first half dozen demigods showed up at camp accompanied by this mysterious man, the gods began to wonder who he was and why he was rescuing demigods. The man had even managed to bring girls into the hunter's camp unnoticed, vanishing before the hunters noticed a new girl had entered their camp; something that infuriated Artemis immensely.**

The man in the cloak silently laughed at Artemis remembering her face as she discovered a new hunter by the hour.

**When Artemis questioned the girls, they would explain their stories, usually horrific tales of abuse both physical and sexual. They said the man would show up and rescue them while dealing horrific fates to their abusers. When asked about the man the young girls would smile and say that he was nice and caring, like a big brother who came to their rescue. When they described the man, the girls gave the same descriptions as the campers, brown hair and brown eyes. The only clue to his identity was the name Blake. Despite how angry Artemis was that the man managed to sneak into her camp unnoticed, she couldn't help but hold a small amount of respect for the man. From the young girls' stories, the man dealt with abusive men in a way that was just as, if not more brutally than Artemis did.**

The gods had looks at thanks even though Blake wasn't to be seen.

**Zeus ordered the man be found and brought to Olympus so his identity could be revealed. Despite their best efforts, neither the hunters nor any gods sent could find this man. He was an enigma. He appeared when needed by demigods but vanished before his identity or origins could be discovered.**

"He is very clever," Athena said.

The man in the cloak grinned.

**The hunters were currently tracking Echidna and the Chimera and were currently a little ways outside of Chicago. As they travelled, they were ambushed by a small army of monsters consisting of Cyclops, Dracaena, Empousa and Hellhounds. A number of hunters were injured when they were caught by surprise. The remaining hunters tried to protect the wounded ones but were starting to get overwhelmed by the sheer number of monsters.**

Artemis looked nervous but noticed Thalia was grinning for some reason.

**Thalia was firing arrows and fast as she could but the monsters were closing in fast. As she fired, she didn't see a Cyclops sneaking up to her left. Artemis noticed but couldn't reach her in time. Thalia turned just in time to see the monster's club raised to strike her down. As she braced herself for the impact, she closed her eyes. The strike never came. She opened her eyes to see and arrow embedded in the Cyclops's forehead before it crumbled to dust. What shocked her was that the arrow was not silver, it was black.**

Artemis looked confused while the man in the cloak smirked yet again.

**Thalia turned to see monsters begin getting picked off by black arrows as soon as they came within ten feet of the hunters. She looked to her right to see a man firing arrows at speeds and accuracy that rivaled even the best hunters. The monster army finally seemed to notice the man and a sent a wave of monsters toward him.**

Thalia shook her head knowing that the monsters were dead.

**Instead of defending himself the man strapped his bow to his back. He calmly pulled out two golden hunting knives and when the monsters were ten feet away from him, the blades lit on fire.**

**Thalia and the hunters watched in awe while they continued to fire arrows as the man charged into the monster ranks. They were stunned at the speed and grace at which the man fought. His technique was flawless as he sliced from monster to monster, wasting less than a second before moving to the next monster. The hunters began to think he was a god who had come to their aide.**

The man in the cloak laughed at their ignorance.

**After decapitating the last Empousa, the man sheathed his knives and turned to the small number of monsters who still fought the hunters. He lit his hands on fire before sending two massive fireballs into the center of the monsters. The few that survived were quickly picked off by the silver arrows of the hunters.**

**As the final monster dissolved, the hunters turned their bows toward the man who dropped to a knee bowing. He knew what was coming. A flash of silver appeared in front of him and the goddess Artemis stood with her hunting knives out. She was surprised to see the man already bowing.**

**"Who are you?" She yelled at him.**

"A man who just saved your life," the man in the cloak replied with a smirk.

"Are you this man?" Artemis asked.

"That's for me to know, and _you_ to find out," he replied leaving Artemis very confused.

**The man kept his head down, "I will tell you but it is not for your hunter's ears." He said respectfully.**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "And why is that?"**

**The man kept his head down but extended his arm for the goddess to see. "I seek the company of Lady Diana for this conversation and your hunters may not understand where I come from." He said in a respectful tone.**

"A roman?" Zeus asked shifting to his roman form along with the others.

**Artemis was surprised. She looked at his arm and saw the SPQR tattoo along with the bars for each year of service. She only saw one bar which was odd for such an old demigod. But what shocked her most was that instead of one symbol of his godly parent, he had two. And they were the symbols of the two least likely goddesses to have a demigod other than herself. The symbols of Vesta and Juno were clearly tattooed on his arm.**

Jupiter looked at Vesta and Juno who just smirked at their brother.

**"Why do you have the symbols of Juno and Vesta tattooed on your arm?" She asked suspiciously.**

**The man sighed, "They are my patrons. I have not spoken to my father in many years." He said in a sad tone**.

Neptune looked up shifting back into his Poseidon form. It could be him? he thought before turning back to his roman form. "Clue two," the man in the cloak muttered.

Athena/Minerva was keeping track of the clues on a notepad trying to add everything up.

**Artemis wanted to question him more about it but decided to wait until later.**

**"Why are you here?" She asked.**

**"I was bringing a young maiden to your camp when I saw the monsters ambush your hunters. The girl is hidden in the branches of a tree in the woods one hundred yards to my left. I told her to wait until the monsters were gone and for me to come get her." He answered calmly.**

**"Show me your face!" Artemis demanded, realizing this was probably the man she had failed to locate.**

"You could be a little _nicer_, Diana," Juno said.

"I was frustrated at him, and I _still_ am," Diana defended.

"But he did just save your hunters' lives," Vesta added.

"Which is why I have the right to know who he is," Diana said.

"Clue three," the man in the cloak whispered.

**He looked up at her with brown eyes and brown hair.**

Neptune frowned. That couldn't be his son.

**"You're the man who has been rescuing demigods while avoiding the gods. How dare you enter my hunter's camp without my permission?" Artemis hissed in outrage.**

**The man looked directly into the goddess' silver eyes, "I meant no disrespect Lady Artemis. I simply wished to provide the girls with a home they would feel safe in. Their lives were not good when I found them. I did not want to bring them to Camp Half Blood as they would not be comfortable around male demigods."**

The gods whose children he saved all smiled.

**Something about his face seemed very familiar to Artemis for some reason but she couldn't think of where she had seen this man before.**

The man in the cloak grinned knowing that she had seen him before, just not like that. "Clue four," he mumbled.

**She narrowed her eyes at the man but saw no deceit in his words. She decided she would take him to Olympus as her father ordered where the council could question the demigod.**

**She ordered him to follow her back into her camp. When they reached the camp, three of the newest hunters threw themselves at him squealing in delight.**

Artemis narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

**"Blake!" They yelled as they hugged him tightly. Artemis looked shocked. These were the hunters he had apparently brought to the hunt and all were terrified of men. They were even scared of the older hunters. She had never seen them so happy since coming to the hunt.**

The gods all looked confused except for Vesta and Juno.

**The man, Blake, smiled at the girls, "I see you have found a home here Christy, Megan, and Diana." He said in a happy tone.**

**Artemis sent two hunters to retrieve the girl hidden in the woods and brought Blake to her tent once he managed to detach the gleeful girls from him. He looked up to see some hunters glaring at him while some looked at him confused or shocked. He followed Artemis into her tent.**

**Artemis eyed the man warily, "You say you are Roman yet you seem to be fully aware of the Greeks. Explain." Artemis demanded.**

"That's what _we'd_ like to know," the gods, except for Juno and Vesta said.

"Clue five," the man in the cloak said.

**Blake looked at the goddess warily before sighing, "I never said I was Roman Lady Artemis. From what my patrons tell me, I am different. Apparently my father visited my mother in both his aspects rather than one. When she saw my father she saw a combination of both aspects. Thus, I am apparently a child of both Greece and Rome."**

"That's not possible," Diana argued.

**"That isn't possible." She argued. The goddess shimmered until she stood in her Roman aspect Diana.**

"Apparently both your aspects agree," Jupiter said as Diana smiled sheepishly.

**"How do I know you tell the truth?" She asked suspiciously, in Latin.**

**"I am only telling you what my patrons told me. I was not aware until a few years ago." He answered in perfect Latin.**

"Clue six," the man in the cloak said.

**Diana shifted back to Artemis and stared at the man confused. He was the first demigod of his kind in history.**

**The man in the cloak smirked at the fact that Artemis/Diana was stumped.**

**"Who is your father?" She asked less threateningly.**

**The man looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry Lady Artemis but I cannot reveal that. My patrons told me to keep the information to myself."**

Juno and Vesta smiled at their loyal son/champion.

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "You dare defy a goddess?"**

**Blake shook his head, "I do not wish to, but I cannot defy my patrons."**

**Artemis stared Blake, her eyes still narrowed. She decided to search his memories. As soon as she tried, she was shocked to find herself blocked. She looked at Blake to find his eyes glowing brown with power. Her eyes widened before she scowled.**

**"I could just kill you." She threatened.**

"You wouldn't dare," Juno and Vesta threatened making Diana cower not wanting to infuriate her aunts.

**Surprisingly Blake shrugged. "Go ahead if you must. I have seen enough of the terrible things in this world for one lifetime anyway."**

"Clue seven," the man in the cloak mumbled.

**Artemis's eyes widened before she sneered, "Very well, you can come to Olympus where my father can decide your fate."**

**Blake looked worried for a minute but then he smirked, "How about another deal?"**

**Artemis raised an eyebrow, "And what do you have that I would want?"**

**"I propose a wager. If you beat me in an archery competition, I will reveal everything you want to know about me as well as come peacefully with you to Olympus. If I win, I leave your camp in peace until we meet again." Blake asked hopefully.**

Diana smirked at the boy's foolishness.

**Artemis laughed, "You think you can defeat the goddess of Archery in an archery competition? You are just another foolish man. I accept your challenge boy."**

This time the man in the cloak smirked at Diana.

**Blake smiled and nodded. Artemis scowled but led the man to the archery range. The hunters gathered around smirking in anticipation of the man's humiliation.**

**"Ten arrows each, fired continuously. Whoever is more accurate wins." Artemis said with a smirk.**

**Blake nodded and pulled his bow off his back and notched an arrow.**

**"Begin!" Thalia yelled.**

**Both Artemis and the man fired arrows at amazing speeds. Within seconds, both were finished. Artemis stared at her formation triumphantly, not even taking the time to look at the man's.**

"Wait," the man said standing in front of Apollo snapped his fingers making Apollo go into a sleep.

"What did you do?" Jupiter asked.

"Saved us from eons of teasing and annoyance, the man responded.

**Then she heard words that sent a chill down her back, "I..It…It's a t..tie." Thalia stuttered out.**

The gods' mouths all fell open. "_What_!" Diana yelled.

Suddenly everyone except Diana and Apollo burst into laughter. Artemis glared at everyone.

**Artemis froze. She looked at Blake's target to see an identical formation.**

**"I'm sorry for challenging you Lady Artemis. But since I did not lose, I will not be coming to Olympus." Blake said apologetically before taking a step back. Artemis turned to look at him shocked but before she could speak the man vanished into a flash of flames.**

Diana looked frustrated and embarrassed.

**Artemis stared at the spot the man vanished from in confusion. He could have escaped whenever he wanted. Did he simply want to humiliate her? She became furious before turning to hunters who also looked stunned.**

**"Camp here for the night. I must go to Olympus." She ordered before vanishing in a flash of silver. Once the council had been gathered, thirteen gods and goddesses looked at Artemis expectantly.**

The gods shifted back to their Greek forms

**"Why have you called this meeting daughter?" Zeus bellowed.**

**"I had the man who has been rescuing demigods for the past few years in my hunter's camp today." Artemis said quietly.**

**Zeus' eyes widened, "Then why isn't he in front of the council?" He demanded.**

**Artemis looked at the ground, "He challenged me to a competition in archery. The stakes were that if he lost he would come to Olympus peacefully. If he won, I would let him leave in peace."**

**Zeus looked at her oddly, "Well, then why isn't he here?"**

"Because the goddess of Archery tied in an archery competition," Hera replied as Artemis groaned.

**"Oh my Gods...You lost didn't you?" Apollo asked before breaking down laughing at his sister.**

**Artemis looked at her brother furiously, "I didn't lose. It was a tie." She growled.**

**"Which isn't a ****_win_**** either," Hestia added.**

**Apollo just continued to laugh loudly, a few others joined him laughing quietly at the prideful goddess' look of rage.**

**Before anyone could speak Artemis turned her eyes to Hera, "But father, I know two people who have known his identity from the beginning."**

**"What? Who knows of this man?" Zeus yelled angrily.**

"I'm shocked that none of you know who it is," Hera said.

**Artemis narrowed her eyes at Hera, "Ask you wife. Apparently she and Hestia are the man's patrons."**

**Zeus turned on his wife with a look of rage on his face, "What? How do you know this man?" He growled.**

**"He is ****_very_**** famous," Hera answered with a smirk.**

**Hera smirked, "He is our champion. His identity is a secret that we will not share." Hera said as Hestia nodded in agreement.**

**"How dare you two keep this information from Olympus? This man could become a threat. He must be brought here immediately." Zeus bellowed.**

**Hera shook her head, "He is our champion. How could he be a threat to Olympus? He is loyal to us." She asked disbelievingly.**

**Zeus' face reddened, "You will bring him to Olympus or I shall cast him into Tartarus for eternity." He yelled.**

"You would be foolish to do so," Hera hissed. "He's saved your throne more than enough times. If _anything_ he deserves immediate access to the Isles of the Blest."

**Hera and Hestia stood up enraged, "You will do no such thing. He is under our protection." Hera hissed as Hestia nodded in agreement, her eyes ablaze with anger.**

**Zeus seemed shocked by their protectiveness, "I order he be brought to Olympus immediately or I will order Artemis to hunt this man. I will also dispatch every god and goddess available to kill this man at first sight." Zeus threatened.**

"If you wish to keep your throne, you wouldn't," Hera growled.

**Hera looked ready to attack her husband but Hestia put a hand on her shoulder.**

**"It's time he came home sister. He can resume his missions after." Hestia said softly.**

**Hera scowled and turned to her husband, "We will bring him to Olympus, but he will not be touched. You will let him leave in peace and every god or goddess in this room with swear to not reveal his identity outside the council. He is our champion and he will remain afterword."**

Hestia nodded in agreement. She did not want her champion forced to do something that he didn't want to do.

**Zeus looked shocked but narrowed his eyes, "Very well Hera. We will agree to your terms as long as the man is not a threat."**

"Why would be a threat if he saved a hunter?" Hera asked to no one in particular.

**"Swear it on the Styx. All of you. Or we will hide him where you will never find him and you will make two new enemies within the council." Hera hissed at Zeus.**

**Zeus' nostrils flared but Poseidon put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Peace brother. They say he is not a threat so their conditions are agreeable."**

**Zeus looked like he wanted to argue but sighed, "Very well. We the council swear on the River Styx to your terms, ****_wife_****."**

"_Rude_," Hera hissed.

**Thunder rumbled outside the throne room. Hera smiled triumphantly and vanished in flash of light. She reappeared a moment later with a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked around the room in confusion.**

**"Why am I here?" He asked suspiciously.**

"Because my lady can't handle the fact that she _lost_ in an _archery_ competition," Thalia laughed.

"I didn't _lose_," Artemis protested.

"But you didn't _win_ either," Thalia said.

Artemis just groaned ashamed at the fact that she didn't win the archery competition.

**Hera looked at him sadly, "We had no choice. They were going to hunt you down and kill you. Apparently Artemis couldn't handle the fact she didn't beat you in archery." Hera said glaring at Artemis who glared right back.**

Everyone except Artemis laughed at Hera's comment.

**The man looked angry, "What? I haven't done enough for Olympus? I can't have five years of peace?" He asked angrily.**

"Clue eight," the man in the cloak said as Athena gasped realizing who it was.

**"What do you mean boy? You've never been here before." Artemis sneered at him.**

**Hera smirked, "Watch your mouth when you speak to my champion Artemis. You'd still be stuck under the sky without him."**

"Clue nine," the man in the cloak said as Artemis gasped realizing who it was.

**Artemis eyes widened in realization as Hera snapped her fingers. The man's hair turned jet black and his eyes turned the sea green they used to be except they now had strips of brown in them.**

"Clue ten," the man in the cloak said grinning.

Poseidon gasped knowing that it had been his son all this time.

**Artemis gasped, "Perseus?"**

"Done," the man in the cloak said.

"Who are you?" Zeus asked.

"Well, I'm offended that you have forgotten about me, _uncle_," the man grinned taking his hood off revealing a man with brown eyes and brown hair.

"Perseus?" Poseidon asked.

The man snapped his fingers revealing an all too familiar demigod.

_**A/N: So Percy's here, and there will be a few more surprises and twists that I plan on having fun with. I will be posting a poll similar to the ones that I did with Gods and Demigods read Altered Destinies to see which characters you would like to join. Check out my profile to enter your votes in the poll. About the readers, I can't figure out who the readers are, so I won't be able to acknowledge the 100th, 1000th, 10000th, etc. Till next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Council

The man snapped his fingers revealing an all too familiar demigod. Poseidon tackled the demigod and hugged him tightly. "Dad, can't breathe," Percy wheezed.

"Sorry," Poseidon muttered letting Percy go.

"How the Hades did _you_ tie with me?" Artemis asked.

"Stop using my name, use Zeus's, Tartarus's, or someone elses, but not _mine_!" Hades whined.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Percy smirked. "Now, who's reading?"

"I will," Hera said taking the book from her son.

**Chapter 3: The Council**

**Artemis gasped, "Perseus?"**

"The one and only," Percy grinned.

**The council stared at the son of Poseidon in shocked silence. It was broken by a teary eyed sea god bounding off his throne and grabbing his son in a tight embrace.**

**"Where have you been Percy?" Poseidon asked as he held on to his son as if he were about to disappear.**

"Now that would be telling, and one must never tell," Percy smirked.

**Percy looked at his father sadly, "Traveling. I needed some time to clear my head after everything that happened."**

"Looks like, you don't agree with yourself," Hera said.

Percy just shrugged.

**Poseidon looked at his son worriedly. Percy didn't have any of the happiness that used to be easily seen in his features. Despite his worry, Poseidon was just grateful to know that his son was safe and back in front of him.**

Percy grinned widely. It had felt good seeing his father for the first time in five years.

**Zeus cleared his throat behind the reunited son and father.**

**"Perseus, I believe we have some questions for you." Zeus asked as he looked between his wife and the demigod suspiciously.**

**Percy nodded, knowing this would be a long council meeting.**

**"How is that you have become my wife's champion, along with Hestia's? Zeus asked suspiciously.**

"Because I'm awesome that way," Percy replied.

The demigods rolled their eyes at Percy.

**Hera rolled her eyes at her husband's paranoia. As if he had the right to question her relationship with a man.**

**Percy's eyes darkened and they glowed with a brownish light that unsettled a number of gods and goddesses.**

**"I owe her and Hestia my life. Without them, I would be in Tartarus at the moment." Percy said coldly.**

"What? What are you talking about Percy?" Poseidon demanded as he looked at Hera suspiciously.

"Just wait a second, Poseidon," Hera said.

**"What? What are you talking about Percy?" Poseidon demanded as he looked at Hera suspiciously.**

"Looks like you don't change much over the past four years," Hades said.

Poseidon smiled sheepishly

**Percy shook his head, "After I left Camp Half Blood, I was planning on traveling for a while, just hunting monsters to blow off some of my anger. Before I left, I went to visit my mother." Percy explained as his body tensed. His eyes caught fire and most of the Olympians jumped back in shock. Hera and Hestia quickly made their way over to Percy. Hera put a hand on his shoulder and whispered soothing words in his ear while Hestia held his hand comfortingly. The Olympians stared at the interaction between the three with wide eyes.**

Hades's eyes widened. He had seen Percy's parents in the Underworld.

**Percy calmed at the comfort of his two patrons. He looked back toward Zeus and his father.**

**"When I got there, both she and her fiancé Paul were dead. All that I found was a note from their killer." Percy spat angrily.**

Poseidon stood from his throne in rage, "What? Who killed them? I will drag them to Tartarus for eternity."

**Poseidon stood from his throne in a rage, "What? Who killed them? I will drag them to Tartarus for eternity."**

"Brother, would you please let Hera read," Hestia teased.

**Percy's eyes darkened and he turned toward Athena, "She already is in Tartarus."**

Athena paled. "No, not her," she mumbled.

**Athena's eyes widened and a look of horror crossed her face. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a note. He walked over and handed it to the stunned goddess.**

Athena gulped. What would Poseidon do?

**The throne room shook violently. Everyone looked at Poseidon to see his eyes were such a dark green they were almost black.**

**"Read it." Poseidon growled at his longtime rival.**

**Athena paled a bit and looked at the note, reading it quickly to herself. When she finished, the first tears anyone had ever seen from the Goddess of Wisdom fell from her eyes. She shook her head, "I..I can't."**

**Poseidon slammed his trident into the throne room floor causing a crater, "READ IT!" He bellowed at the Wisdom Goddess.**

Athena cowered in fear that Poseidon would blast her.

**Athena looked at her father who shook his head, "Read the note Athena, he deserves to know."**

**Athena steeled her nerves as best she could before looking at the note again.**

**"Dear Percy,**

**If you're reading this, then you somehow won the war.**

"_Somehow_," Clarisse spat.

**If that's the case, I thought I would leave you with a parting gift.**

Thalia glared at the floor tears rolled down her cheeks.

**Your parents are dead because you were dumb enough to think I would love you.**

Percy put his head in his hands and cried. There was a few moments of silence before Hera continued.

**Enjoy life alone,**

**Annabeth"**

Athena whimpered in fear glancing over at Poseidon. His eyes were almost as black as Tartarus. "Athena, I won't blast you. It wasn't your fault, but I will tear your daughter apart the next time I see her," Poseidon growled.

Demeter and Hestia were trying to comfort Poseidon as best as they could.

**Athena finished before looking over at Poseidon expecting him to try to blast her.**

**Instead Poseidon was slumped in his throne with his head in his hands as he sobbed. She looked at Percy expecting the same but he was just standing with an emotionless face as he glared at the floor. Demeter and Hestia were trying to comfort their brother as best they could.**

Just as they were doing now.

**After several minutes, Poseidon collected himself enough to sit in his throne and wait to hear more about his son.**

**Athena turned to Percy, "Perseus, I'm sorry…." She started before Percy interrupted her.**

**"Don't Lady Athena. You don't owe me an apology. Despite hating me, I know you would not stoop as low as to hurt my mother. She may have been your daughter but she made her own choices. I know you did not raise her to be a traitor. I hold no grudge against you. My mother's death was only two people's fault, your daughter's and my own." Percy said in an emotionless tone.**

Athena looked at Percy in shock. How could he blame himself for something like that?

**Athena stared at Percy shocked. She assumed he would blame her. She looked at him sadly, "Percy, I am sorry for judging you so harshly all those years ago but you need to know that your mother's death is no one's fault but Annabeth's."**

Athena nodded in agreement with her future self. Many looked shocked that Athena just apologized to a sea spawn and blamed something on her own daughter.

**At the mention of her name, Percy's fists clenched in rage. A comforting squeeze of his shoulder from Hera caused him to relax. Everyone stared at the two strangely. Before Percy could respond to Athena, Poseidon spoke up.**

**"Percy what did you mean when you said you would be in Tartarus without Hera and Hestia?" He asked nervously.**

The people who didn't know leaned in their seats wanting to know what happened.

**Hera answered before Percy could, "My sister and I were watching Percy in her hearth when he discovered his parents. We looked into his mind and saw his intentions of traveling to Hades' realm to enter Tartarus, sacrificing his life in exchange for the chance of revenge against Athena's daughter. We managed to convince him not to and instead become our champion. Now he rescues demigods we send him after in the hopes they won't face a life like the one Percy has had to live."**

The same people stared at Percy who was growling under his breath. Hestia whispered a few words to her champion. He took a deep breath and calmed down.

**Poseidon paled at Hera's explanation. Everyone else stared at Hera in shock.**

**"I thought you hated Percy?" Apollo asked, speaking for the first time.**

**Hera scowled at the sun god, "I disliked Percy at first. I thought he was rude and disrespectful. But after the reward ceremony on Olympus, he was trying to slip away unnoticed when he thought the throne room was empty. When he noticed I was still there, instead of ignoring me, he walked over and bowed. He apologized for speaking harshly to me after his quest in the Labyrinth and explained his reasons; I teleported him to Camp Half Blood so he wouldn't have to slip away from Olympus in appreciation for his apology. Before he left Camp Half Blood, he took the time to make a sacrifice to me, thanking me for helping him leave Olympus. So no Apollo, Percy here is actually my favorite demigod."**

The people from the past stared in shock at Hera. The woman who hated demigods just said that Percy Jackson was her favorite demigod, the same one who not even a decade ago was her least favorite demigod. Percy was a big influence on everyone.

**Everyone now stared at Percy in shock but he just kept his face emotionless.**

**"So now Percy rescues demigods for you and Hestia right? I thought you hated demigods?" Hermes asked.**

**Hera shook her head, "Actually Percy convinced me to change my views of demigods. Hestia and I now try to help them when we can by sending Percy to rescue them so they don't have to face the horrors of abusive parents or relatives."**

Most of the Olympians all looked at Percy, Hestia, and Hera gratefully.

**Most of the Olympians looked at Percy with smiles, happy he was helping their children. To their surprise, his face remained emotionless.**

**"What was with the disguise? Why didn't you just tell me who you were? Of all men you would have been the only one I allowed to enter the hunter's camp." Artemis asked, sounding a little hurt.**

"Ooh, someone's in _love_," Aphrodite said.

Two arrows landed centimeters away from Aphrodites head. Artemis and Percy both had their bows out. "Not another word from you on that matter," Artemis growled. "Or the next arrow to be fired won't miss."

Aphrodite nodded.

**Percy looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry Lady Artemis but I was trying to remain hidden. I also apologize for challenging you to an archery competition. I was just trying to keep my identity a secret."**

**"Don't apologize Percy, you finally put her in her place when it comes to archery. Finally she can't say she is the best anymore." Apollo said happily. Artemis looked like she was about to yell at her brother but Percy spoke first.**

Artemis gritted her teeth.

**"Actually she is. It wasn't a fair competition. I used the moisture in the air to aid the aim of my arrows. If I hadn't cheated, she would have won easily. She remains the best archer this world's ever seen." Percy said effectively shutting up Apollo. Artemis smirked triumphantly at her brother before turning to glare at Percy.**

"You cheated? So you did it just want to _humiliate_ me?" She snapped at him.

**"You cheated? So you did it just want to humiliate me?" She snapped at him.**

"Apparently gods don't change much in four years," Percy said.

**Percy shook his head, "No, I wanted to keep my identity secret and you threatened to kill me when I didn't tell you. I did what I needed in order to prevent fighting one of goddesses I have the most respect for."**

"Who are the others?" Artemis asked.

"Hera, Athena, Hestia, Persephone, and Demeter," Percy answered.

"_What_, you don't respect me?" Aphrodite said looking offended.

"No, I don't respect a woman who has a husband _and_ a boyfriend and _still_ goes knocking up a different guy every night," Percy spat.

"Come on, Percy. You know you want me," Aphrodite said charm speaking Percy.

"No, I don't" Percy said.

"Yes you do," Aphrodite said trying again.

"_No_," Percy repeated. "Now get it through your thick skull. I don't date sluts!"

Aphrodite dropped her jaw. She was not offended by Percy's last comment but shocked that a mere demigod could not be fooled by her charm speaking.

**Artemis' eyes widened and she smiled a bit but her smile vanished when she saw Poseidon, Hestia and Hera glaring at her murderously. Artemis decided to keep quiet for now. She did hope to speak to Percy alone. She had wanted to ask him something for over 5 years now which was the main reason she was so angry she couldn't find him.**

Aphrodite had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from saying something.

**"So Perseus, now that you are back, will you be heading back to Camp Half Blood? They are in need to someone to lead their camp and have missed you dearly since your disappearance." Zeus asked hopefully.**

**"I believe you all swore an oath that Percy will be resuming his duties for Hestia and I. On top of that you are all bound by the Styx to keep Percy's identity a secret." Hera reminded everyone.**

**"Why does his identity need to remain hidden?" Aphrodite asked curiously.**

**"Percy Jackson is dead. He died in his mother's apartment 5 years ago. I have no desire to make any lasting connections with anyone. In my new identity, I can help demigods without any attachments. It works best for everyone that way." Percy replied in a cold tone.**

Everyone stayed silent not knowing what to say.

**Everyone stared at Percy with wide eyes; no one knew what to say to him after his declaration. Being the idiot she is Aphrodite of all people spoke up.**

Aphrodite opened her mouth but quickly closed when she saw everyone glaring at her.

**"You know Percy; you're more than welcome to make some temporary connections with me. You've filled out nicely in the last five years." Aphrodite said smiling seductively at the demigod.**

Artemis growled at the love goddess.

**Artemis glared at the love goddess. She also felt an ugly feeling building in her chest. She shook it off as sympathy for Perseus.**

**"No thanks." Percy said coldly to a now shocked love goddess.**

**"Percy, you want to spend some time with me." Aphrodite said putting as much charmspeak as she could into her words.**

**Percy's eyes glowed brown before looking at Aphrodite distastefully again, "Like I said, no thank you."**

"That's not _possible_," Aphrodite mumbled but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

**"W..What? No one can resist my charmspeaking." Aphrodite said shocked.**

**Percy rolled his eyes, "I guess I'm special, or you're losing your touch."**

"Probably the latter," Hera said.

"I am _not_ losing my touch," Aphrodite protested.

"With all do respect, Lady Aphrodite. _Shut_ _up_!" Phoebe growled.

**Aphrodite eyes flashed dangerously, "Am I not pretty enough for you Percy?"**

**"No, I've just decided to follow a path like my patron Hestia or Artemis' hunters. Love cost me some of my best friends and my mother. I have no interest in a romantic relationship with anyone." Percy said without any emotion.**

Artemis looked shocked at Percy. There was not a single man she knew who would follow in the footsteps of her hunters. Percy was certainly something.

**Aphrodite gasped, "But Percy you can't let one person ruin it for the rest of us. You're far too sexy to follow those silly hunters."**

Artemis glared at the love goddess.

**Artemis was about to snap at the goddess but Hera beat her to it, "You will leave my champion alone Aphrodite. He is free to love who he chooses but it is clear he has no interest in you." Hera snapped. Aphrodite huffed indignantly, already thinking of ways to get Percy into her bed.**

Artemis glared deeper into Aphrodite's soul almost boring a hole in her chest

**"Back to more important matters," Zeus said in an annoyed tone. "I assume you remain loyal to Olympus Perseus, correct?"**

**Percy nodded, "Of course Lord Zeus. I apologize for hiding my identity. I was simply trying to spend some time trying to sort through my emotions. They are under control now and should the need arise, I will fight for Olympus just as I swore to you I would."**

Zeus smiled at the demigod. Percy was definitely favorited by many of the Olympians.

**Zeus smiled, "Very good Perseus. It is good to have you back." Zeus said feeling relieved the mystery man was a powerful demigod loyal to Olympus.**

**"Percy, where have you been living for the past five years?" Poseidon asked wondering how his son has been living.**

**Percy shrugged, "I usually camp in the woods as I spend most of my time finding and bringing demigods to camp or sometimes to the hunters. When I am near New York I sometimes stay at my patron Lady Hestia's palace. I've also stayed at the Lotus Hotel a few times over the years."**

"_What_? Why would you stay in that cursed hotel?" Zeus yelled shocked that the demigod even made it out.

**Poseidon's eyes widened, "What? Why would you stay in that cursed hotel? You could have been trapped!" Poseidon yelled incredulously.**

"I knew there was a reason you were brothers," Hera teased.

**Percy shook his head, "I am not a fool Dad. My patron Lady Hera's blessing protects my mind from being influenced by anyone trying to control me or search my mind without my permission." Percy explained as his eyes glowed brown again, earning a proud smile from Hera.**

Aphrodite grumbled in annoyance. No one had been able to ignore her charmspeaking

**Poseidon looked shocked but recovered and gave both Hestia and Hera appreciative smiles. They both nodded and gave him warm smiles back.**

**"Well I believe the Hero of Olympus deserves better than that. Perseus a small palace shall be built for you on Olympus for those times when you are near New York." Zeus announced, earning a shocked but happy smile from his wife.**

As he did now.

**Percy looked surprised but nodded, "Thank you Lord Zeus that is very generous of you."**

**Zeus nodded, "My wife and sister's champion and my favorite nephew deserves no less."**

**Everyone seemed shocked by Zeus' words but figured he was getting on his wife and Poseidon's good side. In truth, Zeus was actually rather fond of his nephew. Getting on his wife's good side was just an added benefit.**

Percy smiled at his uncle who grinned back.

**"Unless anyone has anything else to add, I believe this council is over. I remind you all to remember your oath about Perseus' identity lest you want to incur my wrath." Zeus said threateningly.**

"Thank you, uncle," Percy said.

"Of course, Percy. You gained my respect when you swore your loyalty to Olympus," Zeus said.

**When no one said anything Zeus nodded, "Very well, council dismissed." He thundered, before vanishing in a bolt of lightning.**

**Most of the Olympians flashed out but a few stuck around to speak to Percy. Poseidon was the first to approach his son, grabbing him in a tight embrace.**

**"I know you're still hurting Percy but please don't disappear on me again. The past five years have been horrible not knowing if you were safe or not." Poseidon said nervously to his son.**

"Never again," Percy promised.

**Percy smiled sadly at his father. "I'm sorry about that Dad. I should have told you what happened but it was all still so fresh. I promise I won't vanish on you again."**

**Poseidon smiled at Percy, "It's alright Percy. It's just good to have my son back at last."**

**Poseidon hugged him again before vanishing into a sea breeze.**

**Percy turned to find the throne room empty with the exception of his two patrons looking at him smiling.**

**Hestia walked over to Percy and pulled him into a warm hug.**

**"Well apparently you're getting your own palace, but since it's not built yet, I assume you'll being staying with me tonight?" Hestia asked hopefully.**

"Where is the palace located?" Poseidon asked.

"Next to Artemis's," Percy said.

Artemis smiled at being a neighbor with Perseus.

**Percy broke into the first happy smile of the day, "Of course Aunt Hestia. I will be home early tonight so we can have dinner together."**

Hestia smiled warmly at her champion.

**Hestia smiled warmly and kissed Percy on the cheek before vanishing into a flash of flames.**

Hera smiled at her son who smiled back.

**Percy turned to Hera who was smiling sadly at him.**

**"I'm sorry Percy but I couldn't let them send someone to kill you. I …" Hera started but Percy interrupted with a wide smile.**

**"Mom….**

Percy and Hera looked to see Zeus's reaction. "Hera, why was I not informed of Percy's adoption?" Zeus asked.

"It wasn't relevant. I has every right to at _least_ adopt a child after _you_ cheated on me _millions_ of time. Do you ever stop and think about how _I_ feel? Every other day or so, I wake up to find you _gone_, and _every _time it's because your cheating me with some other woman. Well, I'm _done_! Im done with you not being able to keep it in you! You say you love me, but then you go and knock up another woman! I just don't get it. Do you love me or _not_?!" Hera yelled.

"I do. I do love you, and I'm sorry,"Zeus said gripping his wife's hand.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Hera said. "Now, who's going to read?"

"I will," Thalia said taking the book.

_**A/N: Two more updates and then I will take down the female poll and post the male version. Till next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4: A New Friend

"I will," Thalia said taking the book.

**Chapter 4: A New Friend**

**"Mom, you don't have to apologize, I know you wouldn't have done it if you had a choice." Percy said smiling at Hera.**

**Hera smiled at her adopted son. He was such a good kid despite all the terrible things that happened to him; exactly what she had always wanted in a son.**

"I didn't know you wanted a son?" Zeus said.

"You didn't ask," Hera replied.

**"You did well in the meeting Percy. I don't think I've seen your uncle so relieved at finding a demigod in his life. I'm happy you're getting your own palace on Olympus. It will be good to have my son around more often." Hera said warmly.**

Hera smiled. She was glad that Percy would eventually live closer to her.

**"You do know that I will still be rescuing demigods, right?" Percy asked a little nervous.**

"Yes but that doesn't mean you can't spend a little time on Olympus with your mother now does it?" Hera asked.

"Lady Hera, I would appreciate it if you would let me do the reading," Thalia teased.

**Hera nodded, "Yes but that doesn't mean you can't spend a little time on Olympus with your mother now does it?"**

"I'll try," Hera laughed.

All of the gods except for Hestia all stared at Hera in shock. They had never heard Hera laugh for millennia.

**Percy shook his head smiling, "No, I suppose it doesn't."**

**Percy looked a little nervously at Hera, "Are you ever going to tell anyone that you aren't my patron but that you actually adopted me?"**

**"Of course I am Percy. I don't care what your father says. You're just as much my son as his now; but you've just returned, at least to almost everyone on Olympus, I think a little time to let your return settle in will be best." Hera said smiling at her son.**

**"What about Uncle Zeus? What if he gets angry?" Percy asked curiously.**

"Are you scared, dear nephew?" Zeus asked.

"_Nope_, just concerned for my mother," Percy replied.

"_Good_," Zeus said approvingly. "You know, Perseus, I just might approve of you."

Hera smiled at her husband.

**Hera laughed, "And what will he say? He has had hundreds of demigods with other woman. I think I am more than justified to adopt a son."**

Zeus looked at his wife feeling guilty. He would work on keeping himself in control in the future.

**Percy grinned, "Good."**

**"So, do you want to tell me why you lied to Apollo about your archery competition with Artemis?" Hera asked with an eyebrow raised.**

"_What_!" Artemis yelled.

Percy just laughed. "Percy, I think you broke my mistress," Thalia whispered.

Percy looked over at the maiden goddess who was now frozen in shock. He just shrugged.

**Percy gaped, "How did you know?"**

**Hera laughed, "I might not be able to read your mind anymore but I can still tell when you lie."**

All of the mothers in the room grinned. They all had their motherly secrets. THey could always tell when their children were lying without having to read their minds.

**Percy scowled playfully at her, "I don't know. Apollo is just so annoying. He never would have let her live it down."**

**Hera nodded, "I figured. You saved everyone the headache of listening to Apollo tease her for the next few centuries."**

Artemis looked over at Percy gratefully.

**Percy nodded, and then he smiled, "I must say it was nice to see my Dad again. I have missed him a lot."**

Poseidon smiled at his son.

**Hera nodded, "I know you're cautious Percy, but I know you miss your cousins Nico and Thalia. Maybe it would be good for you to see them sometime. I know Thalia hasn't been the same since you vanished. She keeps the hunt looking for you no matter what. And Nico still searches for you by himself."**

Percy frowned. He had missed his cousins a lot, and he didn't mean for them to change so much in a negative way. He just wanted them to be safe.

**Percy frowned, "I do miss them a lot. Maybe you're right. I think I will talk to Artemis and Hades about seeing them again. I just hope they won't tell anyone else."**

**Hera smiled, "I am sure they will understand your reasons. You can start with Artemis. I believe she is listening to our conversation right now." Hera said before she flicked her finger and the throne room door opened revealing a wide-eyed Artemis.**

"Rule 72, never give your position away," Hermes scolded.

"There are _rules_ about eavesdropping?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, but the rulebook on lying is a _lot_ longer," Hermes said waving his hand making a book the size of a college dictionary appear. "That's only the first edition."

**Hera laughed before she kissed Percy on the cheek and vanished in a flash of light.**

**Percy looked at Artemis nervously. Artemis walked over to Percy with a glare, "So you didn't cheat? Mind telling me how your archery got so good? I think you were one of the worst archers in the history of Camp Half Blood if I recall."**

Thalia laughed. "From what _I've_ heard Percy received a whole plague awarding him the Worst Archer award. One time he shot an arrow, and it landed in Chiron's tail who was standing _behind_ him with his _front_ facing the target."

Everyone laughed at the thought. "How'd you manage that one?" Athena asked.

"Well I let go of the arrow while my bow was pointing up from trying to notch the arrow. It hit a tree branch from above me, bounced behind me, hit a tree that was behind Chiron, and bounced hitting Chiron in the tail," Percy replied.

"Wow, he's better than _Poseidon_," Artemis laughed.

Poseidon grumbled, "That was _one_ time!"

**Percy looked at Artemis incredulously, "Seriously? You don't think I noticed that you blessed me when you made me immortal?"**

**Artemis' eyes widened, "How did you know?"**

**Percy chuckled, "I don't know. Maybe the silver glow my skin gives off in the moonlight. Or the fact I was suddenly decent with a bow and could move as quiet as your hunters through the woods."**

Artemis face palmed herself for being so stupid. "So that was what the silver glow was all about," Zeus muttered.

**Artemis face palmed causing Percy to chuckle. Artemis glared at Percy for a minute before chuckling herself, "I guess the glow would be obvious wouldn't it?"**

"You _think_?" Thalia said sarcastically to a red-faced goddess.

**Percy nodded before turning serious, "I have been curious though, why did you bless me?"**

**Artemis shook her head, "Not here. I've wanted to ask you something for a while. Can we go someplace more private to talk?"**

**Percy nodded and grabbed her shoulder. They both vanished in a flash of flames. They reappeared at the edge of a forest, on a cliff overlooking the ocean.**

**"What the Hades was that?" Artemis asked angrily.**

"_Argh_, will you guys _stop_ using my name?!" Hades yelled.

"Sorry, uncle, it's just a habit," Artemis said apologetically.

Hades sighed. "It's fine, just _please_ use someone else's name for _once_."

**"I just teleported us to somewhere more private." Percy said innocently.**

**"I thought you were only partially immortal? How can you teleport?" Artemis asked suspiciously.**

"Well, since I'm the goddess of the Hearth, I can teleport from fire to fire, but since Percy is my champion, he can produce his own fire with his body, he can go anywhere," Hestia explained.

"Oh," Percy said.

"You didn't know?" Artemis asked.

"No, I just knew it had something to do with fire," Percy said.

**Percy held up his hands, "I am. But when Hestia made me her champion, she gave me the ability to teleport using fire. I'm sorry but I thought you might like this place." He said gesturing to the cliff. It was night and the moon was clearly visible along with the stars. The ocean lay below them, the tides crashing against the cliff walls.**

**"Actually yes, this is quite beautiful." Artemis said surprised.**

**Percy nodded, "Ever since your blessing, I've always felt most at peace when I was around both the moon and the sea. The tides and moon have a relaxing effect on me. The forest also helps. Whenever I would get upset about something from my past I would come here. It helped me regain control of my emotions." Percy explained as he sat on the cliff looking out into the sea.**

Artemis smiled at that.

**Artemis stared at Percy for minute, noticing the way his skin glowed in the moonlight. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked without the emotionless mask he wore during most of the council meeting. She sat beside him on the cliff as she looked out into the night sky.**

Poseidon glanced at his niece with his eyebrows raised. She blushed, but he just waved it off. He liked Artemis being with his son.

**"Perseus, how did you come to be adopted by Hera?" Artemis asked curiously.**

Zeus and Poseidon leaned forward wanting to know exactly why Hera adopted Percy.

**Percy continued to stare at the sky as he answered, "Well after she and Hestia became my patrons, she would visit me a lot. We would just talk a lot about a bunch of different things. She would listen to me about everything from her betrayal to all the friends I had lost over the years. I would listen to how hard it is being married to Zeus. She never hated you or any of his kids but was mostly just hurt.**

Zeus frowned. He felt guilty about cheating on his wife.

**It's not pleasant to have permanent reminders of your husband's unfaithfulness for all eternity.**

Zeus glanced over at Hera who had her head in her hands. He thought she'd blow up, but instead she just cried quietly from the hurt. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. He hated seeing her hurt, and he felt guilty about cheating on her so many times. He was lucky that she was still with him.

**Eventually I convinced her it isn't anyone's fault but his. She feels bad about the way she has treated his children over the centuries. Well except Heracles, I told her she was far too kind to him, something she agreed with.**

"Finally _someone_ agrees with me!" Artemis cheered.

Hera looked up and smiled at her stepdaughter. "Of course, he was a prick for doing that to Zoe," Hera said.

**She feels especially bad about how she treated you when you first came to Olympus. Then a couple of years ago, I thanked Hera for being there for me when I almost lost it over my Mom's death. She said I was like the son she always wished she had. Hestia suggested that Hera just adopt me officially. When I saw the way her face lit up at the suggestion I knew I couldn't say no. Not that I would have, she kind of filled the void in me when my Mom died." Percy answered quietly.**

Poseidon and Percy both smiled sadly at the mention of Sally.

**Artemis listened with shock to Percy explain.**

**"So it was you that changed her so much?" Artemis asked.**

Hera nodded. The younger gods all looked at Percy gratefully. Hera changed a lot. She yelled less, she smiled and laughed more, she even offered to help Hephaestus in forging and Athena in making battle strategies and building monuments in Olympus.

**Percy looked at Artemis and raised an eyebrow.**

**"A couple years ago everyone noticed how much kinder and softer Hera became. When she blew up on Olympus today everyone was shocked because she hadn't gotten angry once in the past two years." Artemis explained.**

**Percy gave Artemis a small smile, "Good, she is a very sweet woman. She was simply bitter. I know she wishes she could make amends for the things she has done to wrong you and your half-brothers and sisters."**

The younger gods all looked at Hera. Athena said, "We're family and families stick together and forgive each other for their mistakes."

The others(Except for Ares and Dionysus) all nodded in agreement. Athena elbowed Ares and Hermes elbowed Dionysus making them both nod as well.

**"Well she didn't put up a fight when my mother was finally released. That is enough for me." Artemis replied.**

**Percy nodded, "She apologized to your mother you know. To say your mother was surprised is an understatement."**

Artemis looked over at Hera with shock. She just smiled and winked.

**Artemis' jaw dropped, "She actually apologized to my mother?"**

**Percy nodded, "Yes. Your mother is a really nice person too. You two look a lot alike. You have the same facial expressions."**

Artemis felt herself blush at the fact that Percy paid attention to her facial expressions.

**Artemis felt herself blush at the fact that Percy paid attention to her facial expressions. Once she controlled herself she looked at Percy shocked, "You met my mother?"**

**Percy chuckled, "Yea, she crushed me in a hug when she found out it was part of my wish for her to be freed. Even for a Titan your mother is incredibly strong. Thankfully I still had the Curse of Achilles then."**

The gods all laughed. "The Great Perseus Jackson, defeater of the Minotaur, Furies, Ares, Kronos, and more, was killed on this day by a hug. Let us all take a moment of silence for may he rest in peace," Hermes said pretending to cry.

Everyone except Percy, Ares, and Dionysus put their heads down in respect. "Now if we all could say a prayer for this brave hero," Apollo said as he switched into a black Chastibule (I think that's what priests wear).

"In the name of the Olympians, let Perseus Jackson, the son, nephew, friend, and hero of many, be able to have a good judgment and go to Elysium where he can decide to move on or try for rebirth, Amen," Hermes said also changing into a Chastibule.

Percy broke the moment by bursting into fits of laughter along with the others. "Alright, _alright_, let's continue reading, although if you want to know what kind of flowers I want, I like water lilies and moonlaces," Percy said.

**Artemis laughed at Percy's description of her mother. Then she realized what he said about his Achilles Curse.**

**"What do you mean you had the Curse of Achilles?" Artemis asked confused.**

**Percy shrugged, "I wasn't lying about being both Roman and Greek. Before I started rescuing demigods, Hera and Hestia sent me to Camp Jupiter. When I crossed the Little Tiber I knew I would lose the curse since it was a Greek curse. But after about two months, I left camp. While it was different, it was too similar to Camp Half Blood. I left and Hestia and Hera began sending me on missions to rescue demigods."**

"Gosh, Nico was _pissed_ when he found out. It took him _two_ years to get Percy to listen to his plan and then _another_ year to finally convince him to do it," Thalia said remembering Nico's reaction.

Percy smiled sheepishly.

**"But you have a bar for a year of service in the legion?" Artemis asked.**

**Percy scowled, "Lycaon and his pack ambushed Lupa and her pack. Another camper and I killed most of his pack but Lycaon managed to slip away like the coward he is." Percy growled. "Lupa decided that my actions were more important than a quest and I was given the mark for a year of service."**

Artemis smirked at Percy, "You have a knack for finding trouble don't you."

"My lady, I would appreciate it if you would let _me_ do the reading," Thalia said.

**Artemis smirked at Percy, "You have a knack for finding trouble don't you."**

Artemis smiled sheepishly.

**"Unfortunately." Percy groaned, causing Artemis to chuckle.**

**"Well thank you. Lupa is a friend of mine." Artemis said gratefully.**

**Percy nodded.**

**Artemis stared at Percy incredulously, "Don't you ever feel proud of the things you've done?"**

**"What do you mean?" Percy asked curiously.**

**Artemis stared at him for a minute, "Perseus, you're the greatest hero in Greek history and yet you don't even acknowledge it. Any other man who achieved one tenth of the things you've done would be as arrogant as Heracles or Zeus."**

"I'm not _arrogant_!" Zeus yelled.

"Yes you are," the gods said in unision.

Zeus grumbled.

**Percy looked at Artemis surprised, "I highly doubt I am the greatest hero to ever live. There are plenty of greater heroes than me."**

"No there aren't. You are the greatest hero. You just refuse to recognize your own accomplishments," Phoebe said.

"I knew there was a reason Lady Artemis recruited you," Thalia said reading the next line.

**Artemis punched Percy in the arm, "No there aren't. You just refuse to recognize your own accomplishments."**

Phoebe smiled with pride that she and her lady thought alike.

**Percy shook his head, "They aren't accomplishments. I would gladly trade them all for even one of my dead friends back. They are the heroes. People say I rescued you from Atlas when that isn't true. Zoe was the true hero of that quest. She faced her father knowing she would die. She was a far greater hero than I am."**

Zoe smiled at Percy. She was shocked that he mentioned her. "Thank you, Percy, but you are the greater hero," she said.

Percy shook his head in protest.

"Percy, I don't _care_ what you think. You've done _far_ more greater things than I ever could, but I appreciate you mentioning me," Zoe said.

Percy opened his mouth to protest. "Perseus, _please_. You're much too modest," Hestia said before he could say anything.

Percy wisely closed his mouth.

**Percy looked at Artemis to see her eyes tearing up, "Artemis I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to remind yo…." He began but Artemis clamped a hand over her mouth.**

**"That's not why I'm crying. It's just nice to hear someone finally give the greatest huntress I ever had the credit she deserves. She was a far greater hero than Heracles, Theseus, the original Perseus or all the others. The only one who surpasses her is you Perseus. Thank you." Artemis said as she wiped away her tears.**

Zoe nodded in agreement.

**Percy decided it was best to just nod and stay quiet while Artemis reined in her emotions. After a minute she turned to Percy with a serious expression on her face.**

**"The question I've been waiting to ask you for five years, is why? Why did you use part of your wish on my mother? You made sure to mention both her and Calypso when you said you're wish. I've been waiting five years to ask you why. I understand Calypso because you know her but you didn't know my mother, I'm surprised you had even heard of her." Artemis asked seriously as she looked at Percy closely for his answer.**

Percy blushed a little knowing his response.

**Percy's eyes widened, he tried to look away but Artemis grabbed his face and made him look her in the eyes. Percy sighed, "I did it for you." He whispered.**

"Take cover!" Percy yelled.

Everyone except Ares and Dionysus dropped to the floor and covered their ears. "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW_!" Aphrodite screamed.

Dionysus and Ares both collapsed to the floor. Their eardrums rung so hard it gave them headaches worthy of Athena. Zeus snapped his fingers making the ringing stop and the glass repair itself.

**Artemis' eyes widened, "Why?"**

**"Because of a few reasons actually. You voted to save my life after the quest with Zoe despite the fact that I got Zoe killed. Because you gave my cousin Thalia a home, something she hadn't had in her entire life. Even at camp it wasn't a home for her. She was never truly happy until you gave her a home in the hunt. And because despite the fact I am a boy, you never treated me as badly as you did other males and I kind of thought that made us friends. I thought having your mother free would make you happy." Percy explained, the last part coming out quieter than the rest.**

Artemis stared at Percy with wide eyes, shocked that he would do something like that.

**Artemis stared at Percy with wide eyes making Percy become extremely nervous he was close to becoming a jackelope. He was about to apologize when Artemis shocked him by pulling him into a hug. Percy felt himself blush deeply and thanked every god he knew that Artemis couldn't see his face right then. After a minute, Artemis pulled back with a smile of her face.**

**"Yes Percy, I consider you my friend. The only male friend I have." She said in a happy tone before her face darkened and she slapped Percy hard across the face.**

"What'd he do?" Poseidon asked.

"Just wait, Poseidon. I'm sure there is an explanation," Artemis said.

**"Zoe's death was not your fault. She knew her fate when the prophecy was issued." Artemis said angrily.**

Zoe nodded in agreement with Artemis.

**Percy shook his head, "And that prophecy may never have been issued if I wasn't such a fool. If I had seen through her lies, you may not have taken Annabeth's place under the sky, something she probably planned. Then Zoe may still be alive."**

This time Zoe slapped him across the face. "Perseus, _no_ _one_ could have known that. If it wasn't Annabeth it would've been someone like Thalia or Clarisse. You can't control fate!" Zoe scolded.

Percy just rubbed his jaw and said, "_Gosh_ I think that was harder than _Artemis's_, and that's saying something."

Everyone laughed at that statement.

**Artemis slapped him again, "I was captured by Atlas. He would have found a way to trick me under the sky no matter what. Don't you dare take Zoe's heroic sacrifice away from her."**

Zoe nodded again in agreement with Artemis.

**Percy's eyes widened, "That's not wha…." He started before Artemis clamped her hand over his mouth again.**

**"I know that's not what you meant. It's only that and that you're my friend that stops me from adding to the jackelope population right now." Artemis said seriously before she softened.**

Percy paled a little. Artemis smirked seeing Percy's face.

**"I know you would never try to take something away from Zoe, but her death was not your fault." Artemis explained.**

**Percy wisely nodded.**

**Artemis and Percy sat in silence for a few minutes staring at the sky before Artemis spoke again.**

**"Percy, are you really swearing off love like my hunters?" She asked curiously.**

"Well, I might change that for a certain goddess," Percy said.

"I knew you had it in for me," Aphrodite said winking.

"I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Artemis. Although, I would never want her to break her oath just for me," Percy said. "As long as she's happy, I am."

"Percy, what happens in the future? Are we together?" Artemis asked curiously.

"Yes, we have been together for four years," Percy smiled.

"_Wait_, what about my hunters?" Artemis asked.

"They're _fine_ as you can tell. Lady Styx and I made a little agreement. As long as I stay mortal, you can keep the Hunters," Percy said. "That's _all_ I'm saying."

Thalia continued reading.

**Percy nodded seriously, "I will never get a friend killed for love again."**

**Artemis looked at him questioningly.**

**Percy's face darkened, "Every friend I lost could have been prevented if I saw through her lies, if I wasn't such a naïve and love struck little boy. My parents wouldn't have died by that bitch's hands. The last thing my mother saw was her evil face and I won't do that to another person I care about. Love is a distraction and not necessary. If there were a male version of the hunters, I would have joined a long time ago."**

"Maybe Hades can make one," Athena said.

"Why Hades, why not me or Apollo?" Hermes asked.

"Because Hades seems to be the _only_ god that can control himself," Artemis replied.

Hermes opened his mouth to protest but shut it knowing she was right.

**Artemis looked at Percy sadly. She decided not to pursue the subject as it was obviously not a pleasant one for him. Another question popped into her mind she has wanted to ask Percy for a while.**

**"Percy, why did Annabeth think your Achilles' spot was on your lower back?" She asked softly.**

Poseidon leaned forward wanting to know this as well.

**A small smile crept onto Percy's face, "Achilles."**

**Artemis looked at him confused, "What?"**

**"When I entered the Styx, Achilles was there to warn me not to as he said he did to everyone who entered. When the river spit me out, Achilles spoke in my mind. He told me to not tell anyone my Achilles' spot, even the one who tied me to the mortal world. It was Annabeth who tied me to the world. During the battle, she asked me where my spot was and I remembered his warning. I told her to guess. She guessed on my left side, and she was almost right. I told her it was in the small of my back. That's why I stabbed Luke there. It was luck, but his death was her fault as well. She told me his Achilles' spot without knowing she did. When I disarmed her, she asked how I knew where his spot was. I foolishly told her that she had guessed right with mine but also that she told me where Luke's was. It almost got me killed when Athena blasted me. Thalia saved my life." Percy explained.**

Poseidon looked at Thalia gratefully.

**Artemis smiled at his explanation, "You're smarter than people give you credit for Percy."**

**Percy shrugged, "Mostly just lucky."**

"Take the compliment Percy. You're too modest sometimes," Artemis said.

"My lady, I thought we talked about this," Thalia joked.

**Artemis punched his arm playfully, "Take the compliment Percy. You're too modest sometimes."**

"Sorry, Thalia," Artemis said blushing.

**Percy smiled at Artemis. He was shocked when she blushed. She tried to cover it but Percy saw, he wisely didn't comment.**

Artemis blushed a deep red.

**"Do you really want to visit Thalia?" Artemis asked trying to forget she had just blushed at Percy's smile.**

**Percy nodded, "I have missed her a lot. I think it's time I visited both her and Nico. They are my cousins and my two best friends."**

**Artemis nodded, "Should I bring her to Olympus?"**

**Percy looked thoughtful for a minute before he shook his head. Artemis looked at him strangely.**

Artemis had a confused look on her face.

**Percy smiled, "We're friends, right Artemis?"**

**Artemis smiled back and nodded.**

**"So I will be able to bring female demigods to you without being killed right?" Percy asked hopefully.**

**Artemis got a thoughtful look on her face, causing Percy to pale a bit, but then she smirked, "Yes Percy, I won't kill you for bringing me hunters." She said like it was obvious.**

"I don't _know_, a group of man-hating women aren't that obvious," Percy said.

Artemis smirked.

**"Your hunters will keep my secret for me if you tell them too, right?" He asked.**

**Artemis smiled, "You're going to let my hunter's know your identity?" She asked hopefully.**

**"I will as long as you can keep them from trying to kill me." Percy said.**

Phoebe had a look of guilt on her face but after Percy whispered a few words to her she nodded and smiled.

**Artemis nodded, "You're actually the only acceptable male in their minds. Thalia and Zoe made them actually like you. They know you were Zoe's only male friend in her entire life."**

**Percy nodded, "Good, I have a young girl to save in Utah. Instead of bringing her to you on foot, I will cheat and teleport us a little bit away from your camp. I will bring her to camp as Blake but reveal myself in front of your hunters."**

Athena thought. _She_ had a daughter in Utah. She paled a little but reminded herself that Chloe was in front of her.

**Artemis grinned, "Good. I think they will appreciate being the only ones who know."**

**"I hope your right. I don't have the curse to save me from the hunter's wrath if not." Percy said warily.**

**Artemis smirked, "I will keep them in line. But for Thalia, you're on your own. Her wrath you have to face yourself."**

Thalia grinned evilly making Percy pale a little.

**Percy paled, "I deserve her wrath. I haven't been a good friend."**

**Artemis looked at Percy sympathetically, "She will be mad but mostly she will be happy to have you back. She hasn't taken your disappearance very well."**

Percy looked at his cousin with concern. She smiled sadly. She had starved herself while looking for Percy. She didn't like it but she was determined to find her long lost cousin. It was part of her fatal flaw. She could never give up on something she started, especially when it involved saving family.

**Percy nodded and tried to stand up. Artemis yanked him back down.**

**"Not yet fish boy, I have one more question." Artemis demanded.**

**"Okay, what's on your mind moon beam?" Percy asked playfully.**

Artemis smiled at the nickname.

**Artemis' eyes widened, "Did you just call me moon beam?" She asked indignantly.**

**Percy smirked, "Yes, I believe it's a proper response to being called fish boy."**

**Artemis looked at Percy for minute before she smiled, she actually liked the nickname. It was nice to have a friend who wasn't afraid of her.**

**"How did you get so good at archery? My blessing would help, but you're better than any of my hunters." She asked curiously.**

Artemis leaned forward wanting to know how Percy got so good.

**Percy grinned, "Hard work. I've practiced every day for five years. The minute I found out I didn't suck anymore I got hooked. I always liked archery but was miserable at it. Besides, our competition was easy; if the contest had been more difficult then you would have won easily. I just managed to make ten perfect shots from a short distance."**

Artemis smiled.

**Artemis smiled, "See, archery is awesome isn't it." As soon as the words left her mouth she covered her mouth with her hand. Her face had a horrified expression on it.**

Everyone burst into laughter. Artemis looked horrified and turned red.

**Percy' eyes went wide before he started laughing hysterically, "Oh….. my…gods…. Apollo… will…. love… it…. when….. I …tell… him…" Percy managed to sputter out between laughs.**

Artemis glared at Percy who just laughed more.

**Artemis eyes widened before they narrowed. She jumped on top of Percy and pinned him to the ground. She began wailing on his chest and arms until his laughter stopped.**

**"You will never repeat what you heard." She said threateningly.**

"Ah, sweet blackmail," Hermes said mischievously only to find a silver arrow centimeters below his manhood.

"You will _not_ repeat this to Apollo or that arrow will land a little higher," Artemis threatened.

Hermes nodded quickly.

**Percy couldn't stop himself from breaking into more laughter. Artemis began beating on Percy again until his laughter died down.**

**"Perseus, I will kill you if you don't promise to never repeat that." She threatened.**

**Percy's face morphed into a thoughtful one. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him before he smiled.**

**"How about another deal?" He asked.**

**Her eyes narrowed further, "What deal?"**

**"You can never call me Perseus again and in exchange, I will keep your secret." Percy said smirking.**

Artemis' eyes widened, "You're blackmailing me?"

"Lady Artemis, please let _me_ read," Thalia said.

**Artemis' eyes widened, "You're blackmailing me?"**

Artemis blushed again.

**Percy nodded. Artemis glared at him before sighing. "Fine. I have been calling you Percy for most of the night anyway. But if you ever tell anyone, they won't ever find your body. My hunting wolves would love some seafood for a change."**

Percy and Thalia exchanged glances. Percy had told her about the meat-eating horses at the Tripled G-Ranch.

**Percy paled at the thought causing Artemis to smirk. She got off him and offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet. When she did, their faces were inches apart. Artemis took in his scent, it was intoxicating to her. Percy felt his face heat up being so close to the goddess. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.**

Percy and Artemis blushed simultaneously.

**Percy stepped back and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.**

**"Hey Artemis?" He asked softly.**

**She looked up at him, her blush finally fading.**

**"Thank you." He said gratefully.**

**Artemis raised an eyebrow.**

**Percy looked down, "I haven't had this much fun in years. I've spent the past five years pretty much emotionless and cold towards everyone except with Hera and Hestia. With the demigods, I kept things pretty impersonal. Except for the girls I brought to you. I couldn't help myself with them, they are such sweet girls. But tonight was different. I actually relaxed for once without being guarded toward people. I just wanted to say thank you for being such a good friend. It was nice to just hang out for once and have a real conversation."**

Artemis smiled at Percy's words.

**Artemis smiled at his words. She stepped closer to Percy, "Percy, you've done more things for me than anyone in my life. So thank you for being such a good friend. Make sure you make it to camp tomorrow." She said before she leaned over to Percy and kissed him softly on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Percy." She whispered before vanishing in a flash of silver light.**

"You did _what_?!" Zeus yelled in shock as all the gods except for Hestia and Hera stared at the maiden goddess.

"Why _shouldn't_ I be with Percy? He saved my life _and_ my hunters. He earned my respect, and he saved maidens from horrible things," Artemis said.

"I'm not _mad_, I'm just _shocked_," Zeus said.

**Percy stood frozen for a minute, his hand touching the spot on his cheek were she kissed him. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He shook it off. He was thankful to have her as a friend. Both were against love anyway, so the kiss was a friendly one he told himself before vanishing in a flash of flames.**

Apollo stirred from his seat. "What happened?" he groaned.

"You fell asleep before the archery competition," Percy replied.

"What? What was the result? And Percy what are _you_ doing here?" Apollo asked confused.

"I was Blake," Percy said. "The result ended up Artemis winning of course."

"_You_ were Blake? But _why_?" Apollo asked.

"As I explained in the book, I felt that being Percy got everyone I loved killed. So, I shut myself away so that no one could get hurt. I then went travelling after that," Percy explained.

"Who wants to read?" Thalia asked.

"I would," Chloe said.

_**A/N: Next update I will switch polls. Till next time.**_


	5. Ch5: Rescue Mission and Cousin Reunited

"I would," Chloe said.

Artemis flashed next to Percy and leaned against him. Apollo narrowed his eyes at the two.

**Chapter 5: Rescue Mission and Cousin Reunited**

**Percy appeared in the edge of a forest in Saratoga Springs, Utah.**

Athena paled. She had a daughter in Saratoga Springs.

**Percy looked around before making his way into the city. He was slightly apprehensive about this mission. Hestia had seemed angry when giving him the mission. She had even encouraged Percy to take his time when he dealt with the mortal, which is not something he had ever heard from the kind-hearted Goddess of the Hearth. He knew whatever it was he would find was not going to be pleasant. He just prayed there wouldn't be any kind of sexual abuse.**

Chloe paused for a second to get herself to stop shaking. She knew Percy would rescue her before something bad happened.

**He had trouble controlling his rage when he saw evidence of that. Percy began to pick up the pace as he looked for Turner Street.**

"No, not her," Athena mumbled.

**He wanted to get the girl out of there as fast as possible. Finally he saw Turner Street and quickly located the house he was looking for.**

**He found the number house he wanted as he looked around it for any signs of danger. The house was large but not well kept. It looked like it had been nice not long ago but been neglected over the past few years. As Percy walked up to the house, he noticed the beer bottles that littered the porch of the house.**

Chloe started shaking a little as she read. She kept reading wanting to get it over with.

**"Chloe! Chloe where are you? Where are you hiding you little brat?" A male voice yelled from inside the house.**

"Leave her alone!" Athena screamed tears running down her cheeks.

Chloe stopped reading all together not able to continue. She still had nightmares about the beatings and tortures. Nightmares of what might of happened if Percy didn't get there. Athena flashed to her daughter holding her tightly. Artemis took the book and continued reading.

**Percy scowled, it was noon and it was clear the man was already drunk from his slurred speech. Percy saw a small shadow run across the window in front of the porch. Percy could see a larger shadow slinking its way in the same direction. Percy's face contorted into one of anger. As the larger shadow neared the door, Percy walked up and kicked the door in, catching the unsuspecting man in the face with the door.**

"Make him _burn_ in the Fields of Punishment so that he may _beg_ for Tartarus," Athena growled.

Hades nodded. He would make this man suffer and plead for Tartarus.

**Percy stepped into the house were the man was holding his broken nose in shock as he looked at Percy enraged.**

**"Who the fuck are you? Get the fuck out of my house!" The man yelled as he got up and charged toward Percy.**

Hera growled, "Get him Percy."

**The man took at wild swing at Percy, aiming for his face. But Percy just moved to the side and shoved the man roughly to the floor. A soft whimper in the corner of the room drew Percy's attention. A small girl with blonde hair and grey eyes looked up at him with fear evident on her face.**

Chloe started shaking violently again. Athena rocked her as if she were a baby whispering words to her. Poseidon walked over and comforted Athena and Chloe. Zeus observed his brother and daughter carefully.

**Percy felt his stomach twist into a knot. The little girl looked exactly like Annabeth except a few years younger than when they first met. Then Percy looked at the girl's face a little closer. The left side of her face was badly bruised. Her eye was swollen shut. Her lip was split and still bleeding.**

Athena growled in rage. Poseidon whispered some words to her and she started to calm down.

**As Percy looked at the girl he felt himself losing control of his anger. While Percy was distracted, the man landed a hard punch to side of Percy's face, causing him to stagger a bit.**

Hera growled in rage, but calmed down when Zeus put a comforting arm around her.

**Percy stumbled but turned as the man tried to punch him again. Percy caught the fist in his hand before letting his hand catch fire. The man screamed in agony as his flesh burned away. Percy released his hand and threw a heavy punch into the man's face, his hand still on fire.**

Hestia smiled at her champion. Fire was helpful for everything.

**The man stumbled back and fell to the ground where he clutched his charred hand. Another soft whimper drew Percy's attention. Percy's heart ached when the girl looked up at him with fear and awe.**

Athena smiled gratefully at Percy for saving her daughter. He just winked.

**"Turn around and stay hidden little one. I am here to help." Percy said softly. The girl's eyes widened and she ducked behind a chair.**

Chloe smiled sadly at Percy. He was like a big brother to her. He always cared for her despite the fact that her half-sister was a traitorous bitch.

**Percy turned back to the man, her father he assumed, and scowled. He so wanted to take his time with this guy but for the sake of the girl he knew he needed to be quick. She was already scared enough.**

**Percy walked up to the cowering man and pulled him to his feet before slipping behind him and wrapping his arms and hands around the man's head and neck. In one swift movement he snapped the man's neck effortlessly.**

"He deserved worse," Percy growled in anger.

Artemis whispered some words to Percy. He instantly calmed down.

**"I'll have my cousin make sure you face the worst Hades has to offer." Percy muttered as he dropped the man's now dead body.**

Hades nodded. He already had plans of making a whole section of the Fields of Punishment specially designed for the pig.

**Percy grabbed the man's limp shoulder and teleported his body to another room. He then turned back the chair the girl was hiding behind. Percy slowly made his way closer before taking a seat on the floor five feet away from the chair.**

**"Chloe?" He asked softly. A trembling hand appeared on top of the chair before two teary eyes followed as the girl peered over the chair.**

Chloe finally stopped shaking. That was the second happiest day of her life, the first being Artemis giving her a new family in the Hunt.

**"I'm not going to hurt you Chloe, I was sent here to help you." Percy said softly.**

**"You're lying. You're going to hurt me just like my uncle did." Chloe whimpered.**

"_Uncle_! Joseph_**(A/N: I made that name up from the top of my head)**_was wise and rich, how could he be related to that _pig_?!" Athena yelled.

"People can't control who their family is and how they are. Think of Dionysus. He's a lazy pig, and you are a beautiful wise woman, and yet you two are related," Poseidon whispered.

Athena smiled at Poseidon's words. Dionysus narrowed his eyes at Poseidon.

**Percy sat in his spot looking sadly at the girl's trembling form hidden behind the chair.**

**"Chloe, your Mom sent me to take you away from here. She didn't know what was happening but as soon as she did, she sent to me take you somewhere safe." Percy said slowly.**

"But _I_ didn't send you?" Athena said confused.

"I know, I just make them think that their mom or dad sent me so that they don't turn against them in the future. Demigods turned against Olympus because they thought that their parents abandoned them and didn't care about them," Percy explained.

"Thank you, Perseus, for saving my daughter. I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the past years," Athena said.

"Hey, we're family, and family forgives," Percy grinned.

Athena smiled at that and turned to Poseidon. "I'm sorry for our rivalry. If you would forgive me, I would like to ask for a truce," Athena said.

"Of course, as Percy said, we're family, and family forgives," Poseidon said.

**"Your lying. My mommy is dead. She died before my Dad died." Chloe replied back shakily.**

Athena looked down. She had liked Joseph a lot.

**Percy shook his head, "That's not true Chloe. Your mommy is very special. She is so special that she wasn't allowed to be around you or your Dad. But she sent me to bring you to her sister. She has a group of girls that are just like you."**

Athena smiled at Artemis. She grateful that Artemis accepted her daughter into the Hunt.

**"What do you mean special?" Chloe asked as she peeked out from behind the chair just a bit.**

**Percy gave her a warm smile, "Your Mom is a goddess. But gods and goddesses aren't allowed to visit their kids. That's why they send people like me to take them places where they can be safe."**

"What if they were Catholic or Jewish or Muslim, and they didn't believe in multiple gods and goddesses?" Athena asked.

"_Then_ I'd have a problem, but that hasn't happened yet so I think I'm good for now," Percy replied.

**The little girl looked at Percy critically, her grey eyes analyzing his words to see if she could pick up on any lies. Percy's stomach twisted painfully. The girl was analyzing him exactly like Annabeth used to.**

**"Do you promise you won't hurt me?" Chloe asked timidly.**

"I would _never_ hurt someone who didn't deserve it," Percy said.

Hestia smiled at her champion.

**Percy nodded, "Are you hungry Chloe?" Percy asked as he looked at the girl's skinny frail body.**

"He _starved_ her," Athena growled with rage.

"For months," Chloe whispered.

Athena's eyes turned an even darker gray, almost black. "Athena, calm down. It's okay. She's safe now. He can't touch her anymore," Poseidon whispered.

Athena took a deep breath and calmed down. Her eyes turned back to their normal color.

**Chloe's eyes widened before she slowly came out from behind the chair and took tentative steps toward Percy.**

**"What do you like to eat? What is your favorite food in the world?" Percy asked softly as the girl sat on the ground warily a few feet away from him.**

Chloe smiled widely. She _loved_ Percy's mac and cheese.

**"Macaroni and cheese." Chloe whispered back.**

"I swear you could eat that _every_day," Percy mumbled.

"I can't help it. It's _so_ _gooood_," Chloe giggled.

Percy smiled and clapped his hands making a plate of mac and cheese appeared in front of Chloe. She smiled even wider(if possible) and started eating.

**Percy nodded and smiled before he clapped him hands together softly. A large plate of macaroni and cheese appeared in front of Chloe along with a fork and a tall glass of water.**

**Chloe's eyes shot wide open, "How did you do that?"**

"I'm a magician," Percy said then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Athena asked.

"I just remembered Grover and his fear of rabbits," Percy laughed.

Thalia laughed too. "Remember when he said 'big bullies who always steal celery from defenseless satyrs'. That was _hilarious_, I just wanted to burst out laughing."

Percy laughed remembering that. Artemis rolled her eyes and kept reading.

**Percy smiled, "I told you, your Mom is a goddess just like my Dad is a god. But I have a special job where I help find people like us and bring them places where they are safe. Because of my job, some of the other gods and goddesses gave me special powers to help. That is one of those powers."**

"What powers do you have?" Poseidon asked in curiosity.

"I can teleport, I can heal or hurt people by fire, I can control water, breathe underwater, I'm partly immortal, I can summon weapons, I can make earthquakes, tsunamis, hurricanes, and thunderstorms including the lightning, I can give people hope, I can summon food, and for the most part I'm invincible," Percy said.

"What do you mean invincible, I thought you didn't have the curse any more?" Artemis asked confused.

"Oh, _right_. You _see,_ I might have..._possibly _dippedintotheRiverStyxasecondtime," Percy said.

"You _what_?! Are you _crazy_?!" Hera yelled.

"Maybe a _little_, but I _had_ to, it was the only way of surviving Tartarus," Percy said.

Artemis slapped Percy. "Ow, _gods_! What was _that_ for?" Percy whined.

"That was for being stupid and this..." Artemis yelled before kissing him. "is for saving a helpless maiden."

"Gosh, I can never figure out your mood swings, but I think I can get used to it," Percy said.

Apollo glared murderously at Percy before standing up. "_Perseus_!" Apollo shouted.

"Sit _down_, Apollo, Artemis is _more_ than capable in taking care of herself!" Zeus yelled.

"But father-"

"Apollo, if you want to keep that throne, shut _up_!" Zeus shouted.

Apollo grumbled and sat down furious at Percy.

**Chloe watched Percy warily as he spoke. She tentatively grabbed the fork before taking a bite of the food. A small smile appeared on her face before she began to eat faster. Percy felt good when the girl's face contorted into a smile as she ate the rest of her food. Once she finished, Chloe looked up at Percy again.**

**"So what happens now?" She asked nervously.**

"You meet the Hunters," Percy smiled.

**Percy smiled, "Now I bring you to your aunt. She is a very nice lady who dedicates her life to helping girls. After that, you can either stay with her or go to a camp for people like us."**

Artemis smiled warmly.

**Chloe nodded, "What about you? Where do you go?"**

**Percy looked at her a little surprised, "I find someone else to help."**

**Chloe's face dropped but she nodded.**

**Percy looked at her sadly, "Hey Chloe?" She looked at him questioningly.**

**"My name is Percy. I want to do something to help your face. It might seem a little scary at first but I promise I won't hurt you." He said kindly.**

**Chloe looked at him nervously but nodded. Percy pulled out a water bottle from his pack. He uncapped it and willed the water out of the bottle.**

**Chloe's eyes widened and she crawled back a few feet.**

Percy sighed. He hated that Chloe was afraid of him at first.

**"I won't hurt you Chloe, this will help your face but you have to trust me." Percy explained.**

**Chloe looked at Percy closely before nodding. Percy crawled over next to the nervous girl. He slowly brought up his hand and touched the side of her face as he willed the water to heal her cuts and bruises. After a minute Percy sent the water out the broken door and onto the porch.**

Apollo looked impressed at Percy's way of healing wounds.

**Chloe reached up and touched her face tentatively. Her face contorted into a look of awe before she lunged foward wrapping her tiny arms around Percy's neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Percy smiled. He slowly stood up and carried the little girl out of the house. He decided she had had enough surprises for one day and they would make at least some of the journey on foot.**

Chloe smiled. She liked that Percy was patient with her.

**For the rest of the day Percy carried Chloe towards Chicago. After a little while, Chloe lost her nervousness and climbed onto Percy's shoulders as they walked. Percy explained everything about the gods to her which she took surprisingly well. Percy learned she was only seven years old and that her father had been an author but died in a car accident.**

Athena looked down in sorrow. He was a brilliant writer and very wise. How he could have a brother like that was beyond her.

**After her father died, she was sent to live with her uncle who was nice for the first year but after the money he received from his brother's life insurance ran out he became mean and cruel. He started drinking heavily and then started hitting Chloe, blaming her for his not having any money or a wife. Percy was relieved to find out he had never touched her sexually.**

Athena sighed in relief. At least there was _one_ thing he _didn't_ do. She was grateful that Percy got there before it was too late. Sometimes she hated the ancient laws.

**They stopped for the night a near the borders of Colorado and Kansas. Percy made a campfire and ate dinner with Chloe. After dinner, Chloe fell asleep leaning against Percy. Percy scooped her up to put her to bed when an Iris Message appeared behind him.**

"**Perseus?" Artemis called to him, nearly giving Percy a stroke.**

Everyone laughed at that. Artemis leaned against Percy's chest. Percy smiled and held her close wrapping his arms around her waist. Apollo glared at Percy.

**Percy looked up wide eyed to see Artemis looking at him questioningly.**

**"One minute Artemis. Let me just put her to bed. I'll be right back." Percy said quietly. Artemis looked at him strangely before nodding.**

**A minute later he came back out to a waiting narrow eyed goddess of the hunt. "What?" He asked confused.**

**"You said you would be here today. What happened?" Artemis asked.**

"Miss me?" Percy teased.

"_No_," Artemis said blushing.

"Your face says otherwise," Percy smirked.

"Don't look at me," Artemis said trying to cover her face that was now beet red.

"That's impossible, you're too beautiful to not look at," Percy smiled.

Artemis just buried her face into Percy's chest her face burning red.

**"Oh, sorry. It took me some time to get her to trust me. She wasn't in good shape when I got there. I didn't want to overwhelm her by teleporting in a flash of flames so I decided to walk for the day and then show up tomorrow. Sorry." Percy explained.**

**Artemis looked at Percy curiously, "Is she alright?"**

**Percy nodded, "Yes, she was pretty bruised and battered when I got there. Thankfully nothing else though."**

**Artemis smiled, looking relieved. "So you'll come into camp tomorrow?" She asked.**

**Percy nodded, "Yes, we should be there in the morning once I explain teleporting to her. Please make sure your hunters aren't too aggressive, she is very nervous and timid."**

"My hunters would _never_ act like that towards a _girl_," Artemis said.

"I meant _me_. She didn't need to see me dodging volleys of silver arrows for bringing her into her camp," Percy chuckled.

Then she looked back to the book and face palmed herself.

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "My hunters would never act like that towards a girl."**

**Percy chuckled, "I meant towards me. She doesn't need to see me dodging volleys of silver arrows for bringing her into your camp."**

Percy and Artemis turned identical shades of red.

**Artemis smiled and nodded, "I will keep them restrained. How old is the girl?"**

**"She is a seven year old daughter of Athena." Percy replied, his voice cracking a bit when he spoke.**

Athena looked at Percy sympathetically.

**Artemis looked at him sympathetically but when she looked at Percy's face she decided not to say anything.**

**"Okay Percy, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Artemis said as she got ready to swipe through the message.**

**"Wait, Artemis." Percy said stopping her mid swipe. Artemis looked at him questioningly.**

**"I believe you already broke our agreement." Percy said smirking.**

"What agreement?" Apollo asked confused.

"Oh, _nothing_," Percy said smirking at Artemis.

**Artemis' eyes widened before they narrowed at Percy, "Percy don't even…" Artemis began before Percy cut her off.**

**"Don't worry Artemis. I'll let it slide this time. I'm too "awesome", as you and Apollo would say, to hold it against you." Percy said smirking at her before he swiped through the message before she could retort. The last thing Percy saw was a scowling goddess of the hunt glaring at him before the image disappeared.**

"Wait, _Artemis_ said 'awesome'?" Apollo laughed.

Percy snapped his fingers in front of Apollo's face. "Artemis did not say 'awesome', and your name is Bob," Percy said.

"Artemis did not say 'awesome', and my name is Bob," Apollo repeated.

"This is not the Jedi mind control," Percy said.

"This is not the Jedi mind control," Apollo echoed.

The other gods laughed at that.

**Percy laughed to himself before climbing into the tent to sleep for the night.**

**Percy woke up the next morning to a mess of blonde hair in his face. His eyes widened before he realized Chloe had climbed over to him in the night.**

"_Aaw_," the goddesses cooed.

Chloe and Percy both blushed.

**Percy smiled when he looked down at the little girl. She looked so innocent and peaceful. Percy scowled when he thought about her uncle. He would have to make sure Nico checked on his punishment in the Underworld. Anyone who could hit a little girl like this deserved the worst of the worst in the Fields of Punishment.**

Everyone, except Dionysus and Ares nodded in agreement.

**Percy was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the little girl stir. She opened her eyes before they went wide when she realized that she had cuddled up to Percy in the night.**

All the girls, except for Chloe, all cooed.

**"I…I'm s..sorry Percy." She said before Percy cut her off with a warm smile.**

**"There's nothing to apologize for Chloe. You didn't do anything wrong. Now, what would you like for breakfast? It's your choice again." Percy said kindly.**

**Chloe smiled before her face morphed into a thoughtful one, "Um….. How about pancakes? And bacon and fruit with some orange juice." She answered shyly.**

**Percy nodded and clapped his hands together, two plates appeared in front of them, almost exactly how Chloe had ordered.**

**"Um… Percy? The pancakes are blue?" She asked confused.**

Poseidon smiled sadly. That was something Sally always did.

**Percy smiled sadly, "Sorry, it's a habit. My Mom always made me blue food so it's how I make them now. I'll get you some normal ones."**

**"No. It's fine. I was just confused." She said as she took a bite. Her face morphed into a surprised one before she grinned.**

Chloe whispered something into Percy's ear. Percy grinned clapping his hands making blue pancakes with homemade maple syrup appear on Chloe's lap.

**"These are amazing Percy!" She said excitedly. Percy smiled at her, "Good. Now eat up. We finish our journey today."**

**Chloe nodded and turned back to her food. Once breakfast was over and Percy had everything packed up he took a seat on a log and gestured for Chloe to join him.**

**"Chloe, today we aren't going to walk. I have a different way to get places but I need you to trust me again." Percy explained.**

**Chloe nodded, "I trust you Percy." She said confidently.**

**Percy was surprised but nodded, "Okay, we are going to teleport. Basically I need you to close your eyes and hold my hand. It might feel a little weird but we it will only last a second. When it's over we'll be where we need to go." Percy explained.**

**Chloe nodded but then looked up confused, "Why didn't we just do that yesterday?"**

**Percy shrugged, "Everything was new to you and I didn't want to scare you."**

**Chloe's eyes widened before he hugged Percy tightly, "Thank you for being so nice to me Percy." She said softly.**

**Percy smiled, "Okay now I am going to change the way I look. Don't worry. Your aunt knows who I really am. And I will show everyone what I really look like after but first I will bring you to Artemis. She will talk to you about everything."**

**Chloe nodded but looked worried, "Will you come with me Percy? I don't want to go by myself." She asked pleadingly.**

**Percy wanted to refuse but one look at her pleading face and he melted.**

"Softie," Chloe mumbled.

"_What_? Do you want me to become tougher, because I _can_," Percy asked.

"No, it's fine. I like you being soft," Chloe smiled.

**"Okay I will go with you until you feel comfortable with Artemis. Don't worry. She is really nice and a friend of mine." Percy answered.**

**Chloe nodded happily. Percy grabbed her hand, "Okay close your eyes. Don't open them until I say to, okay?"**

**Chloe closed her eyes and nodded. They disappeared in a flash of flames reappearing a few hundred yards away from Artemis' camp.**

**"Okay, you can open your eyes." Percy said.**

**Chloe opened her eyes and smiled, "That felt weird." Percy chuckled before his face turned serious, "Okay, I'm going to change my looks. Don't worry it's only temporary and it's still me."**

**Chloe nodded and Percy snapped his fingers. His eyes turned brown as well as his hair. His face changed slightly but you could still tell it was him if you knew.**

**"How did you do that?" Chloe asked shocked.**

"_Magic_," Percy said.

**Percy chuckled, "Another special power the gods gave me to help rescue people like us."**

**Percy turned toward the hunter's camp and starting walking. After a few feet, he felt a small hand slip into his. He looked at Chloe and saw how nervous she was. Percy gave her a reassuring smile and started walking again, holding her hand comfortingly.**

**After a few minutes, a silver arrow flew by Percy's head forcing him to duck.**

"_What_!" Athena yelled.

Phoebe felt guilty for firing at Percy and disobeying her mistress

**Chloe hid behind Percy, trembling slightly. Percy saw a few hunters approaching him with their bows out and aimed for him.**

**Percy growled. He narrowed his eyes at the hunters and they froze in their tracks. Percy made them rise a few feet off the ground, controlling them with the water in their blood.**

"_Woah_," Hermes and Apollo said at the same time.

**Artemis flashed in front of Percy and gave him an angry look. Percy released the hunters and then gestured toward the arrow imbedded in the tree behind him. Artemis' eyes widened before she whirled around on the hunters.**

**"Phoebe," She growled. "I told you to let him pass. You just earned yourself laundry duty for the next 6 months." Artemis said before turning to the other two hunters. "Go back to whatever you were doing unless you want to join Phoebe."**

**Phoebe looked angry but left after sending Percy a murderous glare along with the other two hunters.**

**"Sorry Percy. Phoebe has issues following orders when it comes to men." Artemis said apologetically.**

Phoebe looked apologetically at Percy. Percy just waved it off.

**Percy nodded and knelt down next to the now very scared seven year old girl.**

**"Don't worry Chloe, Artemis is my friend. We're just going to go talk to her in her tent." Percy said comfortingly.**

**Chloe looked at Artemis who looked like a twelve year old girl and looked back at Percy nervously but nodded. She grabbed Percy's hand like it was her lifeline as they walked into the hunter's camp.**

**Artemis turned to a hunter who was currently glaring at Percy, "Atalanta, go get Thalia and send her to my tent. No one else is to enter unless I call for them."**

**Atalanta looked at Percy with disgust before nodding and leaving to find Thalia. Artemis led Percy and Chloe into her tent where they waited for Thalia.**

**When Thalia entered she was shocked to find the man from the day before in her tent, "Lady Artemis, why is ****_he_**** here?"**

"I feel so loved, Thalia," Percy chuckled.

Thalia smiled sheepishly.

**Artemis chuckled at Thalia, "He brought another young girl into camp. Now Thalia I need you to control yourself until you talk to ****_Blake_**** here alone. Can you do that?"**

**Thalia looked confused but nodded.**

**Artemis smiled, "Remember, that's an order Thalia." She said before nodding to Percy.**

**"Sorry Thals." Percy said apologetically before he snapped his fingers.**

**Thalia's eyes widened before tears sprung from her eyes and she tackled Percy in a hug. Percy smiled at his cousin. He had missed her a lot.**

Percy laughed, "Your face was _priceless_."

Thalia grinned then playfully punched him on the shoulder causing him to laugh more.

**After a minute, Thalia pulled back from Percy, her look of happiness changing into one of anger.**

**"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Thalia demanded.**

**"Not now Thalia. I already told Percy he would have to deal with you on his own. But for now, we have a new friend with us." Artemis said gesturing to the wide eyed seven year old. When everyone looked at her she quickly grabbed Percy's hand and hid behind his leg.**

Chloe blushed.

**Percy knelt down and gently pulled her out in front of him.**

**"Chloe, this is my friend Artemis. And this is my cousin Thalia. They are both very nice and won't let anyone hurt you." Percy said softly.**

**Chloe nodded and turned to Artemis and Thalia who both smiled at her kindly.**

**"Artemis is going to talk to you about what you want to do from here." Percy explained gently. Chloe nodded but clutched Percy's hand tightly. Percy looked up at Artemis who gave him a nod, letting him know it was okay to stay.**

**Artemis explained what the hunt was and then offered Chloe a place within it.**

**Chloe looked at Artemis then back to Percy, "I don't know. Those girls tried to hurt Percy. I don't like that. Percy saved me and then took care of me."**

Artemis groaned. If Phoebe kept costing her Hunters, she would have to do something. Phoebe had a look of guilt on her face.

**Percy smiled, "Don't worry about that. They just didn't know it was me. They are actually very nice. They thought I might have been trying to hurt you."**

**Chloe nodded but still looked unsure, "Will I ever get to see Percy?" She asked softly.**

**Artemis smiled at her warmly, "Yes of course you will. Percy is the only boy who is allowed to come here. He can come and visit you whenever you want."**

**Percy looked surprised but smiled a bit. Chloe turned to Percy, "Will you come visit me?" She asked nervously.**

"Of course I would visit, your my _sister_," Percy smiled.

Chloe smiled back. She liked the fact that Percy liked her as a sister.

**Percy nodded at her as he held her hand, "I will come and visit as much as I can. Once you get settled in, Lady Artemis will show you how to Iris Message someone. That way if you want me to come visit you can message me and let me know and I will come as soon as I can." Percy said before he reached into his pack and pulled out a small bag and placed it in her hand. Chloe looked at it confused but Percy just smiled and pulled a drachma out of the bag.**

**"This is a drachma. They will show you how to use it when they teach you how to Iris Message but you just need one of these to send me a message. There are about 50 in this bag. That should hold you over for a while but if you ever run low I will give you more so you can always message me if you need to." Percy explained.**

**Chloe looked up and smiled before wrapping her arms tightly around Percy's neck. Percy looked up to see Thalia grinning at him, but he knew he would still pay. He looked at Artemis to find her looking at him oddly. She looked at him with a mix of shock, awe, happiness and something Percy couldn't identify.**

**When Chloe finally let go of Percy she turned around to Artemis smiling, "Okay, I will join Lady Artemis." Artemis and Thalia smiled happily at her.**

Artemis smiled in relief. She was glad that Chloe joined despite Phoebe's actions towards Percy.

**"I will show you around camp and introduce you to some of your new sisters." Artemis said kindly as she led Chloe out the tent entrance. Chloe stopped at the tent entrance.**

**"Wait, Percy you won't leave yet will you?" She asked worriedly.**

**"I won't leave without saying goodbye, I promise." Percy said earning a relieved look from Chloe. Artemis finally led Chloe out of the tent. Percy turned to Thalia only to be blasted back with a massive volt of electricity.**

**"Five years, Kelp Head. Five years you vanish for without a word. You had better hope you were in a coma or else I might just kill you myself." Thalia growled.**

**Percy pulled himself off the ground and looked at Thalia apologetically, "Sorry Thalia. I just needed some time to get over some stuff."**

**Thalia narrowed her eyes before zapping him again, "You think you're the only one upset about Annabeth? It hurt me even worse when you disappeared! Instead of only finding out one of my best friends was a lying bitch; I had to lose my other best friend because he didn't want to talk. I could have helped you." Thalia yelled angrily but tears were in her eyes as she yelled.**

"Sorry, Pinecone Face," Percy said apologetically.

"I forgive you, Kelp Face," Thalia grinned.

"Airhead."

"Seaweed Brain."

Percy's face dropped at that. Thalia's eyes widened. "Percy, i'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Percy just shook his head. "It's fine, Thals, it just brought back some painful memories. I'm over her now," Percy said.

**Percy's head dropped in shame, "I'm sorry Thals. There was some other stuff that was more than just Annabeth I needed to get over." Percy said quietly.**

**Thalia narrowed her eyes, "And what would that be?" She asked angrily.**

**Percy looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "She killed my Mom and Paul." He said almost inaudibly but Thalia heard and her jaw dropped.**

Poseidon growled. Athena whispered soothing words to him.

**She lunged forward and pulled Percy into a tight hug.**

**"I'm so sorry Percy, I didn't know." She said sadly as her own tears fell from her eyes. Percy just hugged his cousin tighter as he finally let some of the pain he had been carrying out. The only other person he had cried to about it was Hera. But Thalia was like a sister to him and he needed her back in his life. After a few minutes Percy stepped back, his tears gone.**

**"I'm sorry Thals. I shouldn't have cut you out of my life. I was just so lost for a while." He said sadly.**

**Thalia shook her head, "It doesn't matter Kelp Head. I'm just happy to know you're all right and now you're back."**

**Percy gave her a sad smile but nodded.**

**"I need to find Nico too. I miss the little Goth." Percy said with a chuckle.**

Thalia laughed. "Nico would whine if he heard you call him that,' Thalia said then in Nico's voice she said. "I am _not_ Goth! And I'm not _little_!"

Everyone laughed partly because of what Thalia said and partly because of THalia's horrible impersonation/

**Thalia grinned; happy Percy seemed to be a little closer to the old Percy.**

**"He Iris Messages me once a week to see if I found any clue to where you are. I'm sure once he knows you're here he won't hesitate to come into camp even if he ends up with a few arrows in places the sun doesn't shine." Thalia said back chuckling.**

Everyone laughed at that.

**Thalia and Percy caught up over the next couple hours inside Artemis' tent. Percy explained what he'd been doing for the past five years. He left out the part about the Romans and the part about Hera, deciding the latter was better saved for a later time. He also had something he needed to discuss with Artemis about the Roman camp. They both left the tent around noon as it was time for lunch. Percy walked with his cousin through camp receiving a lot of shocked stares and quiet whispering as they passed. When they reached the area where the hunter's eat, Chloe was waiting happily for Percy.**

**"Percy! Percy! Thank you so much for bringing me here. Everyone is really nice just like you said. They even gave me a bow and are going to teach me to shoot it after lunch." Chloe said excitedly.**

Athena chuckled and smiled at her daughter's excitement.

Percy chuckled and smiled at her excitement.

**All the hunters began to stare at Percy strangely at what Chloe had said. They were confused. Percy hadn't brought her here. Artemis noticed their looks and gathered everyone's attention.**

Percy and Thalia laughed remembering their priceless faces.

**"Girls, the man you saw yesterday and then again today wasn't a stranger after all. It was actually Percy. He just disguised his appearance as he was keeping his identity a secret." Artemis explained.**

**"Why? What do you have to hide, ****_boy_****?" Phoebe sneered at him.**

"What's your _problem_?!" Hera yelled.

"Mom, _relax_. It's fine. We make peace eventually," Percy said.

Hera sighed, sometimes she thought Percy was too kind.

**"That's enough Phoebe. Percy is to be treated with respect. He will be welcome to come back to our camp whenever he wants as he will continue bring new recruits when he finds ones that fit." Artemis said sternly.**

**"Percy, are you going to stay for lunch?" Chloe asked hopefully.**

**Percy looked down at her before looking at the hunters. Some seemed fine with the idea while some were not pleased at the thought of a boy eating with them. Phoebe was glaring at him with disgust causing Percy to sigh.**

**"I can't today Chloe, I'm sorry. Maybe next time I will stay." Percy said as he glanced at Phoebe.**

Zoe and Thalia both glared at their sister. She quickly looked away.

**Chloe looked upset when Percy said he couldn't, something that broke his heart. Percy knelt down next to her and whispered something in her ear. Chloe smiled at him and whispered something back. Percy clapped his hands together, producing another plate of macaroni and cheese along with a big slice of watermelon on the table in front of Chloe.**

Chloe grinned widely.

**"Sorry I can't talk longer Thals. Maybe next time there will be a little less tension." Percy said as he glanced at Phoebe again who was still glaring at him. "I need to go find Nico anyway. IM me if you want to talk again."**

**Percy turned to Artemis, "Thanks for not letting me get killed walking into your camp. I'll IM you when I find another girl to bring to the hunt."**

**Artemis and Thalia looked like they were about to protest but Percy gave them a small smile and vanished into a flash of flames before they could say anything. The last thing Percy saw was Thalia turning to Phoebe with a murderous look on her face.**

"_OOH_! Someone's in _trooouble_," Apollo said.

Phoebe glared at the sun god.

"Alright, that's it, who wants to read?" Artemis asked.

"I do," Zeus said taking the book.

_**A/N: Alright, so I switched the polls. Sorry for the delay in updating. Yesterday I saw the Man of Steel, and it was awesome. I hope they make a sequel. Maybe one on Lex Luthor and LexCorps, but they would have to find the right person and shoot it right otherwise it won't work. Till next time.**_


End file.
